


Stowaway

by orphan_account, shoddyhatter



Series: The Tate Chronicles. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Not Romance, Princess - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously fucked up shit guys, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Whipping, mild spanking, no happy ending, not canon, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoddyhatter/pseuds/shoddyhatter
Summary: Lenna (17) is bored with her life as a princess and wants adventure.  So she sneaks away from her palace and sneaks on board a ship to get out of her kingdom, quickly discovering that she's boarded Captain Hooks ship, without his permission.





	1. From One Prison To Another

**Author's Note:**

> *This Fic is NOT going to be happy, it is NOT going to be fluffy and lovey. This Fic is not cannon what so ever, and Killian is not the puppy dog pirate we know him as in once. He is a villain and this is going to be DARK. Please do not read this story if you are not comfortable with that!  
> *Right off the bat in Chapter one this is rated M. It could very easily turn Explicit.  
> *This fic will contain violence, and it could contain some NonCon elements I haven't decided how far I'm going to push the darkness yet, I just wanted to give everyone a fair warning Rating E just in case.  
> *I wanted to write something dark, without a happy ending for once and if thats not your thing, Cool don't read.  
> *Again this is NOT Cannon, So don't be coming at me in the comments all like  
> "Killian would never.. blah blah blah." I do what I want.  
> *Killian is a total Bag o dicks in this story. There is no, happily ever after or romance between Killian and the OC  
> *I wanted to write, but didn't have the inspiration to write any of my current stories and my brain went dark.  
> SO here's this.  
> * storybrooke Characters tagged will not be in the story until the final chapter and David and Snow are only mentioned briefly.  
> *Please remember to be respectful in the comments. I hope you enjoy the visit into the dark places my brain goes. XD  
> <3 Llama Loyd.

  
  
Lenna was bored, plain and simple and she was going mad staring at the same palace walls, day after day.   
_"Its a dangerous world out there Lenna, you are much safer in these walls."_ _  
_ Her father would tell her, every time she asked to leave. She was a princess so why did she feel like a prisoner?   
  
It was that night that she had decided she had enough of these walls. She needed an adventure and her father was never going to let her go with his permission so she would just have to go without it. She snuck around the palace preparing for her journey, her plan was simple, sneak down to the docks and stow away on a ship, anywhere was better than here right? Once her satchel was full of supplies she thought she might need, she slipped her cloak on and snuck past the guards making her way out of the palace.   
  
Having never been too far outside of the palace gates before, Lenna was excited, but terrified, the common people seemed friendly enough, they even offered her directions to the docks but the further she got towards the docks, the less friendly people seemed to be and to keep people from harming her, she would toss a couple of gold pieces their way and run off, but if she kept on that way, she'd run out of funds for her journey wherever it may lead her.   
  
Once she made it safely to the Docks, she spotted the vessel she would stowaway on, it was a beautiful ship and as she figured, it was guarded luckily she came prepared. In her studies at home, she had read of poppy dust and how it would drop just about anyone into a heavy slumber, and as luck would have it her father happened to have some tucked away in his study. She opened the satchel and sprinkled some of the red dust into her hand and strolled over to the two men.   
"Well well, What 'ave we here?" One of the men smirked and looked Lenna up and down like she was a piece meat. Lenna swallowed thickly. What the hell was she supposed to say?   
"Um..hello." She said and then mentally kicked herself.   
_Hello? Really Lenna?_ _  
_ The two men looked at each other with menacing grins on their faces and Lenna knew she had to act quickly. She opened her hand and blew the red dust into the men's faces.   
"What th-" One of them protested but didn't get his sentence out before they crumbled to the ground.   
"Terribly sorry." Lenna said and stepped over them and walked on board the ship. Lenna didn't know one end of a ship from the other, she knew nothing about sailing so she wasn't sure exactly where to hide.   
  
"Oi! Up! Why the bloody hell are you sleeping on the job?!" A voice boomed from the docks. Lenna panicked and ran down a set of stairs and into a room. She looked around the room, there was a dining table, and a desk with maps. She walked over to the desk to get a better look, forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding until the voice from the docks was getting closer. She gasped and looked around the room seeing the only safe spot to hide was under the bed. She quickly got on the floor and slid under the bed.   
"Gods damn this dress." She sighed trying to tuck in the frills, and lace to keep it out of view as the door to the cabin was swung open.  
  
 Lenna tried to steady her breathing. She was terrified now. She tried to listen closely, no one was talking, but she heard two sets of footsteps, one heavy and one light and then she heard a woman giggle.   
"I'll all yours captain." The woman said and then the bed dipped down.   
_Oh.. Gods._ Lenna thought.   
"Aye that you are, love. The things I am going to do to you." The man said in a sultry tone and then there was the sound of fabric ripping the wench's dress was thrown to the floor. Lenna looked towards the material on the floor and that's when she saw something she wished she hadn't. A floor mirror that just so happened to be pointed at the bed and Lenna couldn't take her eyes off of it no matter how badly her brain was screaming at her to look away. The captain stood for a moment and was adjusting something on his left arm.   
"No, leave the Hook." The wench said with a giggle.   
_Hook...Captain. Oh Lenna you've made a terrible mistake._  
  
Lenna knew whose ship she had boarded now.   
"As you wish." The Captain said in a low growl as he unlaced his leather pants.   
_Lenna! Look away..Oh. My.._ _  
_ Lenna felt a blush spread across her cheeks as the Captain dropped his pants. Her mouth fell open at the size of him and she tried to hold in a gasp and things only got worse from there. He pulled the woman on the bed to his hips and Lenna thought surely he'd broken her by the scream she let out. It was almost a primal scream.   
"That's a good lass, I like my women loud." The captain grunted as he thrust his hips forward. Lenna was mortified, she had never in her 17 years of life seen anything like this. Her father would have beheaded any man who even looked at her the wrong way let alone do this. And these sounds, the grunts, the moans and the sighs of ecstasy she never heard such noises coming from people but as she watched on in shock, she felt something else that she had never felt before, her forehead began to sweat, and she felt a strange sensation between her legs. And then there was the shame, no princess should ever feel such vile things while watching such obscene things, but Gods be damned if she wasn't She clenched her thighs together, anything to make the sinful sensation stop. The bed dipped down further and further to where she felt it was actually going to touch her and for whatever reason that only made the sensation she was feeling worsen.   
"Captain!" The woman screamed.   
"Thats it love, Scream my name." The Captain hissed as he set a brutal pace within the woman. How on earth was this woman not hurting? Along with the sounds moans and pants filling the room the sound of skin hitting skin began to echo through the cabin walls. Lenna shifted herself slightly and a coin from her satchel fell onto the floor and rolled out from under the bed.   
  
Everything stopped and Lenna knew that she had been discovered.   
"What.. the devil?" Hook mumbled and strolled across the floor and picked up the coin looking it over. It was a royal coin he then turned and stalked towards the bed before crouching down. He hadn't even put his pants back on and Lenna was getting an up close and damn near personal view of  _all_ of him. Without even looking the captain's right hand went under the bed she tired to scoot away but it was no use, he knew she was there. His hand pat around until it landed on her breast. She gasped and slapped his hand. The Captain let out a growl and reached up grabbing her hair and pulling her out from under the bed screaming. He pulled her to her feet and his ice blue eyes met hers.   
"What the bloody fuck are you doing on MY ship?!" The man demanded. Lenna just whimpered in response. His grip on her hair tightened.   
"I asked you a question lass. Answer me!" He shouted.   
"I.. I'm sorry! I only wanted passage out of town." She whimpered.   
"So it was you, who knocked out my men? A little small to do that on your own. How did you manage that?"   
"Poppies." Lenna squeaked. The wench on the bed stood and started gathering her clothes.   
"Did I tell you to move?!" The Captain demanded. The woman shook her head.   
"No. I just th-"   
"I Bloody paid for you, and I am not finished so lay your arse back down!" He boomed.   
"Yes Captain." The wench nodded. The captain dragged her by the hair over to the chair at his desk and forced her to sit down.   
"I'm sure, as lovely as the show was from down there, you'll enjoy it even more from here." The Captain smirked. "I'm going to finish my business with her." He said and pointed at the woman "and then I will deal with You." He growled and jabbed her in the chest with his finger. "Don't move a bloody muscle. If I look, and find you not watching your life will be cut terribly short am I understood?" He asked tilting her head up to look at him with his Hook.   
Lenna nodded. Hook walked away from her and back to the woman on the bed, and picked right back where he left off, as if he didn't miss a beat. Lenna wanted to look away and every time she so much as thought of it, the Captain turned his head to look at her.   
  
It had to have been another hour, possibly more before the Captain was finished with his  _Business._ The wench dressed herself, the Captain pulled his leather pants on and sent the Wench out the door with a hard slap on her ass that made Lenna flinch. The Captain then turned to Lenna. Lenna swallowed thickly as he stalked over to her.   
"Who are you?" He asked.   
"Lenna.. Princess Lenna." She said. Hook looked at her with a devilish smirk.   
"A princess. Hm."   
"Please, Sir. I didn't take anything. I will give you all the gold in my satchel please. Just let me go." Lenna begged.   
"Oh, No no Princess, you came to my ship seeking passage out of town, who am I to deny the lovely lady what she wants?" He asked tauntingly.   
"You'll..give me safe passage?"   
His expression turned dark. "I said nothing, about safe, love." He said and grabbed her arm pulling her from the chair. He dragged her out of the cabin and across the deck. The rest of the crew must have been sleeping.   
  
Lenna was marched down another set of steps and brought into a different room, it smelled of piss, and rotten food and it made her gag. Hook pulled open a steel barred door and shoved her in the cell so hard she fell and knocked over a bucket with putrid liquid in it.   
"Oh, terribly sorry, The man in charge of putting clean buckets in here must have forgotten that one." He snickered as he slammed the door shut.   
"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger princess." He said and walked away putting out the lantern, leaving Lenna in the dark.   


	2. Good Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna is starved, Hook puts Lenna in her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Whipping, Degradation and Humiliation

Lenna woke to the sounds of shouting and heavy footfalls above her. She didn't even remember falling asleep.   
"Well, look who is awake."   
Lenna jumped and looked at the man who entered the room. It was one of the men she had rendered unconscious with the poppy dust last night.   
"I'm..sorry for the poppies, please don't hurt me." Lenna pleaded.   
"As much as I'd love to  _hurt_ you Princess, Captain has given strict orders that you are his and his alone. Lucky you." The man grinned and passed a canteen through the bars. Lenna reached to take it but the man pulled her wrist forward and the side of her head hit the metal bars. She cried out in pain.   
"Such a shame to mess up such a pretty face." He smirked and released her dropping the canteen letting it spill on the floor.   
"Captain needs you on deck Carter." another man said as he walked down the stairs. Lenna scampered to the far corner of her cell as Carter walked up the stairs.   
"I'm not going to hurt you princess." The man sighed and reached down and picked up the now empty canteen.   
"I'll get you some water."   
"M..may I speak with the captain?" Lenna asked.   
"I will ask if he will speak with you." He said and gave her a smile.   
"What is your name?" Lenna asked scooting towards the the door.   
"William Smee, you can just call me Smee princess. I'll return shortly with your water." Smee replied and walked up the stairs.   
  
It was a little while later when Lenna heard footsteps coming down the steps, but it wasn't Smee, it was the Captain.   
"You asked to see me?"   
Lenna was surprised he came.   
"I do have a code Princess, What do you want?" Hook asked and passed the canteen that Smee was supposed to bring her through the bars. Lenna took it and drank the water.   
"How long am I to be down here?" Lenna asked.   
"As long as I see fit." Hook shrugged. "You boarded my ship without my permission, and you snuck into my quarters, and interrupted my dalliance. You should be thankful that i've only thrown you in the brig." He snarled. "What happened to your head?" He asked and reached forward. Lenna ducked away from his touch. Hook glarred and grabbed her by her dress pulling her forward and ran his thumb over the small cut above her eyebrow.   
"What happened?" He asked.   
"That first man.. He grabbed me when I tried to reach for the water and my head hit the bar." Lenna explained "And then he spilled the water." Lenna said and gestured to the puddle at her feet. Hook looked Angry. He walked towards the stars.   
"Carter!" He shouted. Lenna watched as Carter walked down the stairs.   
"Aye, Captain." He said.   
"I told you, to keep your hands off of my princess."   
"Oh Captain, It was just a little fun." Carter sighed. "She bloody well deserved it anyways."   
"I decide what she deserves. Not you! You know the penalty for your disobedience." Hook snarled. Carter bowed his head.  
"Yes Captain." He said and walked back up the stairs. Hook walked back over to the cell and unlocked the door before opening it and pulling Lenna out.   
"It will do you well to watch this." He said and marched her up the stairs never taking his grip off of her arm.   
Lenna watched as Carters shirt was removed and he was bound to the center mast. She took a moment to look at her surroundings, They were in the middle of the ocean she couldn't even see her kingdom. She brought her focus back to Hook as he spoke to his Quartermaster  and then she watched the man approach carter with a whip in hand. Her eyes widened.   
"For disobeying the Captain's Orders, Carter will receive 12 lashes."   
Lenna wiggled away from Hook, she was not about to watch this man be whipped no matter what he had done to her. Hook growled and grabbed her pulling her close to him holding her still.   
Lenna flinched as the first blow hit the mans back. She shook her head and shut her eyes tightly bowing her head refusing to watch. Hook grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head up right.   
"Watch. Or you will be next." He hissed in her ear. At the threat Lenna's eyes shot open and she watched, counting mentally with each crack of the cat. A tear rolled down her cheek in sympathy for this man she didn't even know, the same man who smashed her head against the bars of her cell door. Once the punishment was over Hook dragged her back down to her cell and tossed her in slamming the door.   
"Let that sink in Princess  _anyone_  who disobeys my orders faces the same fate. Your royal blood does not make you exempt."   
Lenna sat down in the corner of her cell waiting for him to walk away. She wished she never would have left her palace, that prison was much preferred.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lenna was hungry. This was now her second day on the ship, and no one had brought her any food. The nice one, Smee had brought her water a few times and someone else would come to change the bucket in her cell every now and then but not one person had brought her food, and she could smell food so she knew they had it, her hunger, and humillation for having to use a bucket to relieve herself in was beginning to bring out her moody princess side, and when the Captain finally graced her with his presence again she scoffed.   
"Unless you've brought me something to eat, you can leave." She said.   
"Oh, I can?" Hook asked.   
"I do not require you're company, nor do I want it, pirate." Lenna sneered.   
"You will address me as Captain, or Sir nothing else." Hook snarled.   
"You, are NOT my Captain. I am a princess, you are beneath me." Lenna scoffed.   
"Mind your tone Princess, I will not tolerate any further disrespect from you." Hook warned. Lenna glared at him and kicked at the wall.   
"I am hungry." She stated.   
"Aye, i'm sure you are." Hook shrugged.   
"When can I have food?" Lenna asked.   
"Maybe next week if you behave." Hook replied.   
Lenna's mouth fell open like a codfish.   
"N.. Next week?!" She squeaked.   
"You'll survive, princess." Hook scoffed and walked away.   
"Wait! Captain!" Lenna shouted, but it was no use he left her alone, again. Lenna screamed in frustration.   
"Scream again and there will be a bloody reason for it!" Hook boomed from up above.   
That shut her up. She sat back down in the corner of her cell trying to ignore the rumbling in her stomach.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
By day 5, Lenna was sure she'd starve to death if she didn't get food soon. She had never felt hunger like this. There were footsteps on the stairs and the aroma of food was getting closer and closer. She crawled to the door of the cell in anticipation and sighed when she saw the Captain carrying a bowl. What fresh hell of torture was he planning now? He smiled and pulled up a crate and sat down in front of her with the bowl and the bastard proceeded to begin eating it in front of her.   
"You, are a cruel man." Lenna glared.   
"Are you hungry princess?"   
"You know that I am." Lenna whined.   
"How hungry are you I wonder." He smirked and brought the bowl to her.   
"Would you like this stew?" He asked.   
"Yes..please." Lenna nearly begged. She reached for it but he slapped her hand.   
"Ow!" She whimpered. Hook removed the spoon from the bowl and reached through and set it down on the floor. Lenna again went to reach for it but her hand was slapped again.   
"You may have the stew. If you get on your knees and eat like a good little pet." He smirked darkly.   
"I..am not a pet. I am a princess!" Lenna spat "I will not eat like a dog!"   
"Then you will not eat." Hook said and went to take the bowl.  
"Wait!" Lenna said. Hook stepped back and watched as Lenna crawled on her knees.   
"Hands behind your back...thats it good girl." Hook chuckled as Lenna put her hands behind her back and bent forward eating the contents of the bowl like a damn animal. It was humiliating, and degrading but she was so hungry that she didn't care and to make it worse, Hook reached through the cell and pat her on the head.   
"Thats a good pet. Now, who is beneath, who?" Hook grinned as he threw her words back in her face. the sick bastard was probably getting off on this and Lenna thought about acting like a true animal and biting his hand but she was so hungry she couldn't pry herself away from the bowl. She licked the damn thing clean and hooked up at hook with shameful tears in her eyes.   
"Oh, that was truly a sight princess, for your good behavior. I will allow you to have breakfast in the morning." He said as he took the empty bowl. "You'll need to eat before I put you to work any how." He said before walking away.   
 _Put me to work?_ Lenna thought and sighed wishing she would just die in her sleep and this torment would be over, but alas, it was only beginning.   


	3. Bathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna is put to work on the ship, Hook allows her to Bathe with one condition ;)

"Up and at em Princess!"   
Lenna woke to the sound of the steel cell door being pulled open. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes realizing it was Carter She scampered to the corner of the cell away from him.   
"You think I'd make the same mistake twice?" Carter snorted and set a tray of food on the cell floor.   
"Eat, and then the Captain requests your presence on deck." He sneered and turned to leave.   
"You're just going to leave the door open and leave me alone?" Lenna asked in disbelief. Carter turned and smirked.   
"If you haven't noticed, princess we are surrounded by shark infested waters, so tell me, where have you got to go? Someone would catch you if you were stupid enough to try and jump and then, by the time the Captain was done with you you'd be wishing to take a swim with the sharks."   
Lenna sighed and looked down at her food.   
"Hurry and eat, The Captain is not a patient man." Carter grumbled before walking back on deck.   
At least they gave me cutlery this time.. Lenna thought as she dug into the food, after 5 days without, that small bowl of half eaten stew last night did little to satisfy her hunger, if her lady-in-waiting could have seen the way she was scarfing down this meal she would have keeled over, the display was anything but ladylike. 

After finishing her breakfast she hesitantly got up and walked out of the cell and slowly up the stairs squinting her eyes at the sunlight that she hadn't seen in days. She watched everyone moving about the deck working.   
"Out of the bloody way!" Someone shouted before she was knocked to the deck falling hard on her elbows.   
"Excuse you!" She spat momentarily forgetting where she was.   
"Best to not just stand in the way lass." A younger boy probably no more than 2 years younger than she was said and extended his hand. Lenna took his hand and stood up brushing herself off, not that it mattered, her dress was filthy, She was filthy and in desperate need of a bath.   
"Thank you." She mumbled.   
"Also, bit of advice, they don't care where you are from. You may be a royal by blood, but we are far from your kingdom princess, You have no rule here, they only listen to the Captain, and his word is law best to learn that from the start." He said.   
Lenna sighed heavily.   
"I'll be going home soon, so it doesn't matter."   
"Always nice to be hopeful princess." The boy smiled.   
"Bennett! Back to work!" The Captain shouted.  
"I'd better go. Do as he says, I'd hate to see you at the end of the lash princess." Bennett said and walked away from her. 

Lenna reluctantly walked over to the Captain.   
"I see you've become acquainted with the cabin boy." Hook sighed, less than amused.   
"I..suppose so." Lenna shrugged.   
"Don't get your hopes up, he is not here for you to befriend." Hook said.   
Lenna sighed and crossed her arms.   
"Carter said you requested my presence. I am here, so what is it you want from me, Hook?" She asked. He glared down at her.   
"Captain." She said correcting herself.   
"You forget, that on my ship, you are not a princess."   
"I am always a princess." Lenna argued.   
Hook chuckled. "You don't look like a princess." He said noting that her dark brown hair was matted and tangled, and she was filthy with dark dirt patches all over her fair skin.   
"I haven't been allowed to bathe." Lenna said narrowing her eyes.   
"And with that attitude, you won't be." Hook snarled. "It's time to get to work, Swabbie." He grinned.   
"I beg your pardon?" Lenna asked. Hook took her shoulders and turned her and pointed at another man who was on his hands and knees scrubbing the deck. "That's Milo, he's a swabbie, you're a swabbie go speak with him he will give you further instruction."   
Lenna looked over her shoulder at the Captain in disbelief. Surely he did not expect her to be doing that. She was a Princess.   
"Get on with it!" Hook snapped and slapped her on the arse. She spun around and scowled at him.   
"How DAR-"   
Hook approached her towering over her.   
"If the next words out of your mouth, are not Aye Captain, followed by you turning and walking that way, you will face consequences." He warned.   
"Aye Captain.." She mumbled and turned around. Hook shoved her forward and she almost fell but caught herself and regained her balance before approaching Milo. 

The man looked up with her, less than amused.   
"Captain says you are to give me further instruction." Lenna said in a tone that suggested she didn't want to be there either.   
"Water goes in the bucket, and then on the deck, how much further instruction do you need girl?" The man spat.   
"Fair enough." Lenna grumbled and looked back at the Captain who gestured for her to get moving.   
"We've only got until sunset lass, so you best get busy." Milo sighed.   
"I have gold. A lot of it. I could pay you to do your share, and mine."   
Milo chuckled. "Where is this gold lass?" He asked.   
"It's in my satchel. In the Captain's Quarters."   
"Aye. so the Captain has a lot of gold, not you princess." Milo snickered and passed her a bucket and a sponge.   
"But I could get it back." Lenna suggested.   
Milo sighed.   
"You honestly haven't a clue how it works on a ship do you? You don't work, you don't eat and I'm sure after your time in the brig, you know The Captain has no problem not feeding anyone. So get your arse down here, and get to work." Milo said.   
"What seems to be the problem?" Hook asked as he strolled over. Milo chuckled.   
"The princess, believes she can pay me to do her work for her."  
Lenna glared down at Milo.   
"Does she now?" Hook smirked. Lenna knew by now that smirk did not bode well for her. "Milo, you've been relieved of your duties for the day and since the princess has offered, she will be paying you, but she will be doing your work, and hers."   
"Aye Captain." Milo said and gave Lenna a grin and walking away.   
"How is that fair?!" Lenna protested.   
"Get to work." Hook sneered at her and pushed her down onto her hands and knees. 

By the first signs of sunset, Lenna was nearly finished and she was exhausted, the day was Hot and miserable and there was little protection from the sun on deck. She scrubbed the last spot and put the sponge in the bucket looking down at her hands her fingernails were demolished, and her hands were cracked and bleeding from the salt water and furious scrubbing she could barely bend her fingers they hurt so bad. She desperately needed a good long soak in a hot bath. Carter approached her with a bucket in hand.   
"I've already finished." Lenna said.   
"Have you?" Carter asked and spilled the contents of the bucket on the clean deck. Lenna looked down at the mess of rotting fish guts on the deck and stood quickly running to the side of the ship retching. While Carter and a few other crew mates laughed.   
"Come on Carter, the lass worked all day!" Lenna turned to see Bennett defending her.   
"Know your place boy." Carter spat and pushed the boy to the deck. Lenna knelt down and helped him up. The quartermaster approached the lot.   
"What is all this?" He asked.   
"Nothing, Everard." Carter replied taking a different demeanor.   
"Boy?" The Quartermaster asked. Bennett looked to Carter who glared at him.   
"Nothing sir."   
"The Captain requests the princess in his quarters. Clean this mess." Everard commanded Bennett.   
"But Bennett didn-" Lenna started.   
"When I ask you to speak, you may. Get moving." Everard snapped.   
"Go. Its okay." Bennett whispered to her. If Lenna had the energy she would have stomped her way to the Captains Quarters, but instead she just dragged herself that way. Her whole body ached and after the smell of the fish guts thrown in front of her, food was the last thing on her mind. 

She knocked lightly on the door to the Captains quarters, wincing at the pain it caused in her hand.   
"Enter." Hook said. Lenna opened the door and walked into the room Hook was sitting at his desk writing something. She stood there for a few minutes while he ignored her and carried on with what he was doing. Lenna sighed.   
"You've summoned me, to ignore me?" She asked.   
"Not exactly, I was testing to see how long you could refrain from speaking. I'm not impressed." Hook replied he didn't look up at her but he knew by the tension in the room the princess was scowling at him. Hook finished his paperwork and finally looked up at her.   
"Bloody hell, you are a filthy mess!" He said.   
Lenna put her hands on her hips.   
"Imagine that Captain." She sneered.   
"And what is that smell?" He asked and scrunched his face. Lenna at this point should have just told The Captain that Carter had dumped the bucket of fish guts on the deck after she had cleaned but after watching the man get whipped a few days ago, her compassionate side would not allow her to do so.   
"There was a spill." She said and shrugged. "I was going to clean it but Everard had Bennett do it because you summoned me." 

Hook looked at her skeptically but let it go, she needed to bathe. He took her arm and led her to a large copper tub in the room.   
"Help me fill this." He instructed and gestured to buckets of rain water. He picked one up and poured it into the tub and Lenna watched curiously as the water started steaming.   
"How?" She asked.   
"The tub is enchanted. Water goes in, it heats up. Pour." He explained. Lenna picked up bucket and poured it in the tub and then another until the tub was full.   
"Take off your dress." Hook ordered.   
Lenna widened her eyes.   
"What, am I speaking French? Strip!" Hook sighed growing impatient.   
Lenna shook her head.   
"Not with you watching me." She said. Hook rolled his eyes and walked over and unlaced the front of her dress.   
"Stop!" She hissed and slapped his hand. "How dare you?"   
Hook stepped back for a second and smirked before reaching out with his Hook and slicing through the dress and under dress straight through the middle. The Fabric fell down around her ankles leaving her completely exposed to him. She gasped and tried to cover herself with her arms.   
"Don't look!" She pleaded.   
"Princess, if I see anything I haven't seen before, I'll be sure to let you know. Just get in the tub." Hook said. Lenna hesitantly stepped into the tub and slowly sank down trying to bite back a moan. The hot water felt amazing on her sore and tired body. 

Hook sat back in his chair and ran his tongue over his bottom lip watching her bathe. She splashed the water over her face and into her hair and looked back at Hook who had not taken his eyes off of her. Her face flushed crimson.   
"Must you watch me?" She demanded.   
"Why wouldn't I?" Hook asked.   
"Because its not..never mind you are a pirate you do not know right from wrong." She muttered. "I am used to bathing alone."   
"You'll have to get used to a lot of new things princess." Hook smiled and ran his tongue over the back of his teeth watching her. Lenna felt that same sensation that she felt that night she had watched him with his Wench and she shut her eyes trying to will it to stop. It was wrong for her to feel this, she should have been ashamed of herself. 

Hooks leather pants were becoming far too tight as he watched the princess bathe. He stood up and began taking his vest off, and then his shirt.   
"W..what are you doing?" Lenna asked. Hook didn't answer he pulled his boots off and then began unlacing his pants. Lenna turned her back to him.   
"Honestly, have you no decency?!" She spat.   
"As you said, princess I'm a pirate." He said and finished stripping down and walked over to the tub. Lenna went to get out but he pushed her back down and climbed into the tub behind her She tried to scoot forward but he held her in place. Hook took the soap in his hand and lathered it over her back. She cringed under his touch.   
"My father would have you hanged for this." She hissed.   
"Well, it's a good thing he isn't here then." Hook snickered. "Stop moving."   
Lenna sighed this was not a situation where she wanted to provoke his anger so she stopped moving and relaxed her muscles until she felt something hard jabbing into her back.   
"Could you at least get your knee out of my back? That's highly uncomfortable." She said.   
"I'm flattered love, but that is not my knee."   
"What? Not you-" Lenna looked over her shoulder into the water at his member that was at a full salute pressing into her back. She shrieked and splashed away from him turning herself and getting as far away from him in the tub that she could.   
"Put that thing away!" She hissed.   
"I can't just.." He laughed and shook his head. "It is clear that you are not familiar with how the body works sweetheart." He smirked.   
"Why?!" She asked. "Why is it..doing that?"   
"You are honestly clueless." Hook sighed. "You poor thing. What did they teach you in that palace?"   
"Nothing about.. That." She said and pointed to his member as much as she wanted to look away she couldn't.   
"That much is Evident. To put it simply, I enjoy women. All women, even snotty, yet incredibly innocent princesses like yourself."   
"Well it will be a cold day in HELL before you enjoy ME, Captain."   
Hook winked at her. "We'll see."   
Lenna scoffed and got out of the tub and looked for the first thing she could find to cover herself since he had torn apart her dress which just so happened to be his coat. She slipped it on and held it closed.   
"You take that off!" Hook barked.   
"No, I don't think I will. You ripped my dress So until you provide me with clothes, I will wear yours." She said and sat down sticking her nose in the air like a bloody brat.


	4. Hatching a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook reminds Lenna of her place on his ship. After a terrifying morning encounter with the Captain, Lenna tries to keep out of trouble. Her friendship with the Cabin boy Bennett strengthens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter touches on some NonCon/DubCon whatever you what to call it, Elements. Hooks a great big bag o dicks in this chapter. You've been warned. I'm going to hell.

"Lass you are treading on thin ice." Hook warned as He stood from the tub.   
"Maybe it is you who are treading on thin ice Captain." Lenna suggested and stood from the chair strolling about his Cabin in his coat. Hook looked at the girl like she had completely lost her mind. Who was she to speak to him this way?  
 "When my father, and his men find me, I will be sure to request your head be mounted in the front room of the Palace." Lenna sneered. Hook stepped out of the tub and dried himself letting her enjoy her moment while it lasted. He pulled his leather pants on and crossed his arms watching her for just a minute sauntering around his Cabin, in his coat, making threats on his life. She was getting a little too mouthy for his taste. He marched over to her spun her around and backhanded her across the mouth so hard that she fell backwards onto her arse. Lenna felt every one of his metal rings connecting with her mouth making her teeth vibrate she put her hand up to her mouth and a small pool of blood formed in her palm along with a tooth.   
He knocked out one of her teeth! He crouched down to her and grabbed her by the hair forcing her to look at him. 

"Listen to me Princess, On my ship, you are nothing. You own nothing except for what I decide to give you. You have no rule here and I have had enough of your blatant disrespect!" Hook growled at her. "I own you. You are MINE and if you insist on continuing this behavior I will have no choice but to punish you further, do you understand me?!" He demanded.   
Lenna nodded.   
"Say it!"   
"Yes, Captain." Lenna whimpered. "I understand."   
Hook pulled her to her feet by her hair and released her before pulling his coat off of her. She covered herself with her arms.   
"Put your arms down. You belong to me, I will look at every inch of you if I so choose."   
Lenna hesitantly put her arms at her sides and stood there shivering.   
"You are lucky, I don't march you around the deck like you are for the entire crew to see."   
"Please..don't." Lenna mumbled. "I'm sorry."   
"Sit." He growled.   
Lenna sat down in one of the dining chairs and hook brought her a cloth for her bleeding mouth.   
"I don't need you bleeding all over my cabin." He said and walked to the door and opened it.   
"Bennett!" He shouted.   
"Wh..what are you doing?!" Lenna asked. Hook looked over his shoulder.   
"I'm not letting the boy in the poor lad wouldn't know what to do with himself at the sight of you." Hook scoffed   
"Bennett!" He shouted again.   
"Sorry sir." Bennett huffed as he ran over.   
"Bloody come the first time I call you lad!" Hook warned.   
"Yes, Captain. Sorry." Bennett apologized.   
"Fetch me some clothes for the princess, hers have been ruined." He smirked darkly at the boy giving him the wrong ideas before he closed the door.   
"Why did you look at him like that?" Lenna asked.   
"Because, If the crew thinks that you are my little whore they will know better than to touch you."   
Lenna scowled at the word whore.   
"I am no-" She started but Hook raised a finger to silence her.   
"You are a whore if I say you are. It would be so bloody easy. Do not tempt me further princess you are lucky I am allowing you to be clothed after your disrespect." He spat.  
"Yes Captain.." Lenna replied, Bennett returned with some clothes for the princess Hook opened the door only enough to take the clothes, thank him and shut the door. He tossed the clothes onto the table.   
"Put them on." He snapped. Lenna stood up hesitantly and looked at him waiting for him to turn around.   
"Honestly, you are worried about Modesty now lass?" Hook asked and walked over to her. "Put the clothes on, now. Or I will do it for you and I will not be gentle." He growled and reached behind her grabbing her ass. She jumped and pulled away.   
"Don't!" She said. Hook just smirked and stood back watching her put the clothes on. Bennett was only a little bigger than she was so the clothes fit okay.   
There was another knock on the door.   
"Enter." Hook answered. The door opened and one of the men brought two plates of dinner in and set them down on the table before leaving. Lenna sat back down and looked at the dried fish on the plate. Her stomach turned as she remembered the mess Carter had left on the deck. She swallowed thickly. Hook sat down across from her.   
"Eat." He said.   
"I'm actually no-"   
"Eat." Hook said again more firmly. Lenna quietly sat and ate, her jaw was tender from his blow to her face and she winced every time she bit down.   
"Let that pain remind you of your place." Hook grumbled.   
  
After eating, Lenna sat quietly for as long as possible until Hook seemed to be getting ready to turn in for the night.   
"Am I to return to my cell?" Lenna asked.   
"No. As I said, you are mine. I keep my possessions with me." Hook grinned. "You will sleep here."   
Lenna looked around the room.   
"Where?" She asked.   
"In my bed. With me."   
Lenna felt her stomach twist into knots.   
"I..really, I can sleep on the floor.."   
"You could, but you wont. Now, would you like to sleep in those Or the night shirt Bennett brought?   
"This is fine." Lenna said quickly she did not want to undress and dress in front of him again and she wanted as much fabric between her and Hook as possible. Hook slipped out of his pants and slid into a pair of underpants. He took the Hook, and the brace off. Lenna tried not to stare at the scarred stump, unsure if he was insecure about it. Why did she care? This man was evil.. Lenna laid down on the very edge of the bed over the blanket.   
"It gets cold at night. You'll want that blanket." Hook said.   
"I'm fine." Lenna said turning her back to him.   
"Oi, I wont have you shivering all night waking me up. I'm not going to touch you just get under the damn blanket."   
Lenna shook her head. He may have thought she was nothing but she had respect for herself and she wanted to be as far away from him as possible   
"You are a stubborn lass. But I will break you, mark my words." He snapped and slapped her hard on the arse. "Do as I say!"   
"Stop. doing. That." She muttered   
Hook growled and pulled the blanket out from under her, and drapped it over her, and then threw his arm around her pulling her flush against his chest.   
"You said you wouldn't touch me!" She whined and wiggled trying to get free   
"You disobeyed me. Again. You get what you get." He growled and held her tighter so she couldn't move. She shuddered at his hot breath on her neck his his lips went up to her ear.   
"You will learn, things will be much easier for you if you do what I tell you to." He whispered. She whimpered as his teeth brushed her earlobe.   
"Now, be a good girl and get some sleep, your day starts when mine does now."   
Lenna trembled in his arms but that didn't seem to bother him. He fell asleep shortly. Lenna felt tears well in her eyes, she had to get off this damn ship. She cried silently until she too fell asleep.   
  
When Lenna woke she became instantly aware of two things. Somehow in her slumber she had turned herself in his arms and the side of her face was pressed to his dark chest hair, apparently her shift had woken him, as his leg was now hooked over hers to keep her extra still. She could not move and then she became aware of a third problem. She tilted her head down as much as she could to see the captains stiff member pressed against her stomach through his underpants She tried to move away but the friction of her body against him, stirred a string of curious sounds from the Captains lips. Lenna was both disgusted and intrigued.She shimmied a little more trying to get free of his grasp earning another low groan from the Captain. Lenna tried to move her leg out from under his and use it as leverage but that plan only made things worse, much, much worse. With her leg now hooked around his his member was now pressed against a very, peculiar spot between Lenna's legs. Lenna could feel her whole body getting hotter as a crimson blush spread across her face. How in the hell had she gotten herself into this situation? The Captain moved just a hair pressing his stiffness against her clothed crotch and sent a shockwave of something Lenna had never felt before through her her entire being. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was as sinful as the thoughts now going through her head.   
She moved again trying to push herself off the Captain but the friction her movement caused sent another shock-wave directly to her center.   
  
 _This is not right Lenna, the only man you should be in this position with is the man you plan to marry, and you are NOT marrying this filthy pirat-Ohh..Gods. What is he doing?_ __  
Lenna looked up at the Captain, his eyes were closed but there was a dirty smirk plastered across his face. The bastard has been awake this whole time. His hips were deliberately grinding against hers causing her breathe to catch in her throat and She felt so ashamed at the immense pleasure it was bringing her and then before she could even think The Captain had pinned her down to the bed. She went to push him off but he pinned her small wrists above her head with his large hand.  
"If you wanted a morning romp, all you had to do was ask Princess." He snickered.   
"I.. No! I don't!" Lenna whimpered as he continued grinding his hips into hers.   
"Such a naughty princess, you are telling me no but your body is singing me a different song." He grinned wickedly and moved his hand from her wrists down to the damp fabric between her legs.   
Lenna shut her eyes tightly and whimpered, trembling under him.   
"Please don't. I'll do anything you say."   
"Oh you will either way, you have no choice." He tsked her and leaned in his lips were inches from hers.   
"What would your father say of his innocent princess being dry humped by a dirty pirate and enjoying it?"   
Lenna felt like she would vomit between the vulgar way he was speaking to her, and the conflicting feelings between her body and her brain. There was a knock on the cabin door.   
"Captain!"   
It was Smee. Lenna could kiss that man.   
Hook grumbled rolled off of Lenna and pulled his leather pants on walking to the door and pulling it open.   
"What is it Smee??"   
"Problem on deck, needs your attention sir." Smee said.   
"Aye. Give me a moment." Hook sighed and shut the door and turned back to Lenna.   
"Get up, and go to the galley for breakfast and then straight to work. You're with Milo again."   
Lenna nodded.   
"Yes Captain." She said and without any argument whatsoever she got up and slipped on the pair of boots that was left for her. She wiped the tears away from her eyes quickly and hurried out of the cabin.   
  
After breakfast she got straight to work, she worked silently and kept to herself trying to avoid any problems from anyone. She had been at it for hours before Bennett approached her with some tack.   
"Breaktime Princess." He smiled.   
"I don't need a break." Lenna said quietly.   
"Captains orders actually, you'll scrub the skin clean off your fingers if you keep at it."   
Lenna tossed the sponge in the bucket and looked up at Bennett.   
"Thank you." She said and took the tack from him and took a bite. Bennett frowned at the large scab over her lip.   
"The Captain treats his wenches better than he treats you." He said in an angry tone.   
"Its okay, Bennett. Really.." Lenna said softly.   
"No, its not. You are Princess Lenna Tate of Adaerith, not some pirates whore." Bennett sighed.   
"How..do you know this?" Lenna asked.   
"Because Adaerith is my home, princess." Bennett smiled.   
"Do you miss it?" Lenna asked.   
"Every day. I boarded this ship, much like you did, I was in seek of adventure."   
"Well, it appears we've found it." Lenna sighed her eyes welled. "I thought my life was miserable being contained in the palace walls, but now I know why I was. My papa, he would say it's a dangerous world out there and now, I believe him but I'm afraid it's too late." Lenna sighed and wiped a tear away and watched the other men. All day they had been treating her as if she had the plague, staying far away. Even Carter who had liked to stir up as much trouble for her as possible.   
"Why are the other men treating me different today Ben?" Lenna asked.   
"Because the Captain has claimed you as his own. Any man who even glances at you in a way he does not like, will receive the maximum amount of lashes."   
"Claimed.. As..what?" Lenna scoffed.   
"I'm..terribly sorry princess for everything he has done to you."   
"Ben, what do you think he has done?" Lenna asked.   
"Last night, when I brought you clothes, he said yours had been ruined the look on his face suggested.." Bennett cocked his head to the side. "He..didn't take you?"   
Lenna shook her head.   
"No.. no." She said and swallowed thickly. "There was a moment this morning, when I thought he would.. So I've been trying to stay out of his way."   
Bennett sighed in relief.   
"We have got to get you off of this ship Princess, because it's only a matter of time before he does.."   
"How am I supposed to get off of this ship Ben?" Lenna asked.   
"We are three weeks out from Kings port princess. The Captain will make port for supplies and to satisfy his needs, Fear not princess, I will come up with a plan to get you home." Bennett promised.   
"Break time is over!" Hook boomed from the helm.   
Lenna watched as Bennett hurried away, feeling hope.   


	5. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't know how to summarize this chapter lmao. It starts out with Hook in the Bathtub, how could that go wrong? Oh and then Lenna tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dirty. Mind the tags.   
> Chapter contains Dubious Consent.

After finishing her duties on deck, Lenna entered the Captain’s cabin quietly. He was bathing. Hearing his door open he looked over his shoulder.   
“Ah, Princess. Join me.” He ordered. Lenna bit back her pride, all the had to do was not provoke his anger for three more weeks until they made port and Bennett would help her escape. She quietly walked over to the tub and stripped down, her face flushed under his hungry eyes She stepped in the tub.   
  
“Turn around.” Hook instructed. She turned so her back was to him before sinking slowly into the water.   
“Such a good lass today. I’m impressed.” Hook chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder pulling her back against his chest so she was laying against him. She tried to hide her fear as she felt him harden against her back but a whimper escaped her lips before she could catch it.   
“Shhh” He whispered in her ear. “You’ve done well today, I will not hurt you. Just relax.” Lenna did as he said and relaxed her tense muscles.  
“I think my lesson from this morning is sinking in quite well.” He said in her ear. “Do as I say, and no harm will come to you, not by me, not by my crew.”   
“May I ask a question Captain?” Lenna asked.   
“Aye.” Hook replied.   
“What..are your plans with me?”   
“That depends on how compliant you are.” Hook smiled his hand ran up her thigh. “If you stopped fighting me, you might actually enjoy the things I could do to you. You only think it is so wrong because you were never told otherwise. You were never  _shown_.” He whispered “Would you like me to show you princess?” He asked as his hand dipped down under the water and caressed her bare mound. Her brain was screaming no, but her body was screaming yes and it acted involuntarily as she pressed her back into his chest.   
“If I tell you no, will you stop?” Lenna asked.   
“I tend to give woman what they want. Not what they ask for.” Hook grinned.”Do you truly want me to stop?” Lenna couldn’t figure out how to answer him. She was conflicted. She felt his fingers parting her her mouth dropped open as his thumb ran over a sweet spot. She couldn’t contain the sharp gasp escaping from her lips.   
Hook chuckled.   
“I bet you didn’t even know that was there.” He said in a sultry tone as his thumb ran lazy circles over the nub. Lenna was in a mental battle, She did not want the sensation to stop, but at the same time she felt disgusting. She shook her head.   
“Stop.” She said.   
  
But he didn’t stop, if anything he moved his thumb faster stirring high pitched whines from her throat. She felt a tension building in her stomach. She’d never felt this before in her life and she was terrified.   
“Please!” She cried as her legs began to tremble but she didn’t know anymore whether she was crying for him to stop or crying for release she felt as if she had lost control of her body as her hips rocked against his hand.   
“Look at you.” Hook chuckled. “I’ve turned the Princess of Adaerith into a mewling little whore with just my hand. Thats it princess, fall. Good lass. ” He purred.   
Lenna cried out as her whole body quaked. Her cries of ecstasy turned to sobs of shame. Why did she allow him to do that to her? She felt sick and she quickly leaned over the tub and retched all over the floor.   
  
“Bloody hell.” Hook sighed and stood from the tub.   
“I.. I’m so sorry!” Lenna gasped. “I’ll clean it.”   
“Leave it, I’ll have Bennett clean it.” Hook said and stepped out of the tub extending his hand. Lenna trembled and wrapped her arms around herself looking away from him.   
“I give you my word, I will leave you be the rest of the night. Just let me help you out of the tub or you will fall you are shaking.” Lenna took his hand and he helped her from the tub.   
“Honestly love, in all my experience in pleasuring women I can tell you, that was a first.” He chuckled. He helped her dry off and brought her the night shirt and slipped it on over her shoulders. He slipped his pants on and walked to the door.   
“Bennett!” He hollered.   
“Yes Captain?” Bennett asked as he approached quickly.   
“The princess has become Ill in my Cabin, bring her some stew, and something to clean up the mess.”   
“Yes Captain.” Bennett replied and hurried off. Hook had Lenna sit as she was still shaking.   
  
Lenna didn’t understand how he went from being a monster to a gentleman in a matter of seconds. He went to brush lock of her hair out of her face but she flinched.   
“I gave you my word, to leave you be and I will, I just ask that you eat. It will help.”   
“How will it help? How am I ever going to look my father in the eyes knowing I have been defiled by a pirate?” Lenna asked.   
“If you wish to be truly defiled I can arrange that.” Hook snarled. “You can claim that you didn’t enjoy that but you made no move to stop me.”   
“Other than asking you to stop?”   
“Did you truly want me to stop?” Hook asked. Lenna looked away from him.   
“Answer me.”   
“I..don’t know.” Lenna said quietly looking up at him with shame in her eyes. Hook grinned and licked his lips, that was all he needed to know.  
  
 Bennett brought in the stew and set it in front of her.   
“Thank you Bennett.” Lenna said. Bennett gave her a quick nod and went to clean up the mess she had made.   
Lenna looked down at the stew, her stomach was still turning but she ate as much of it as she could.   
“Finished Princess?” Bennett asked.   
“Yes.” Lenna replied Bennett took the bowl and gave the Captain a nod before leaving the room.   
“May I go to bed Captain?” Lenna asked.   
“You may. I’ll join you shortly.” He said and disappeared to a different part of the Cabin while Lenna laid down curling into a ball on the bed. She was in disbelief that she had allowed that to happen and she was disgusted with herself that was still thinking about the way his fingers felt on her never before touched flesh. She heard a series of grunts and pants coming from behind her. She raised an eyebrow and sat up listening closely. What the hell was he doing? Was he sick? She stood up and walked over to the door to the chamber pot, and tapped lightly.   
“Captain.. Are you ill? Do you need me to see if Bennett will bring you anything?” Why the hell did she care?   
Hook pushed the door open and Lenna gasped and threw a hand up over her eyes at the sight of him taking himself in his hand.   
“I don’t believe Bennett could be of assistance love.” He chuckled “However if  _you_  are offering.”   
“No. No I am not.” Lenna said and hurried away from the door and back to bed She curled up under the blanket trying to clean her mind of what she had just seen and prayed that the next three weeks would be easy.   
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The day had arrived, they had made port. Bennett had gone over the plan to distract the guards while Hook and the crew were at the Tavern that evening. The door to the Cabin swung open and Hook approached Lenna who was washing up after working all day.   
“The crew and I are going to the Tavern, do I have your word that you will not leave this room?”   
“Yes Captain.” Lenna lied. Hook leaned into her.   
“If I come back, and you’ve behaved yourself, you will be rewarded with a week off, If I come back and find you have disobeyed me, you will be punished. Understood?” He snarled.   
“Y..Yes Captain.” Lenna nodded.   
“Excellent. Bennett will bring you dinner, and check on you.” He said before turning to leave.   
  
It was a little while later before Bennett entered the Cabin.   
“Are you ready princess?” He asked.   
“Yes. I am.” Lenna smiled at him. “Are you sure you won't come with me? We can go home together. You can live with me, in the palace and no one will ever tell you what to do again.”   
“I’d love to, but its easier to get caught if both of us sneak away.” Bennett smiled sadly.   
“If I can, I will find a way to get you home Ben.” Lenna smiled and put a hand on his cheek.   
“I know you will. But you can’t do that if you don’t get home first so let's go I’ve distracted the guards by telling them I thought I saw Blackbeard, bleeding idiots both ran to alert Hook so you don’t have much time.” Bennett said and opened the door leading Lenna out of the Cabin and towards the docks.   
“I will never forget your kindness Ben.” Lenna said and kissed him on the cheek.   
“..Th..thank you Princess.” Bennett grinned as he blushed. “Go. Hurry.”   
Lenna nodded and hurried off the ship.   
  
Lenna had made it into the town and was walking around, just thrilled to see something besides the ship and water. She had no idea where she was, or where she was going.   
“Hey!” She heard from behind her. Lenna turned and saw Carter approaching her like a madman. She began running as fast as she could. But Carter knew exactly what he was doing he was chasing her exactly where he wanted her. Lenna looked over her shoulder and Carter was no where to be seen. She laughed. She did it. It was a close call but she was free. She turned her head back and ran right into someone falling hard on her elbows.   
“I’m terribly sorry.” She apologized before looking up.   
“Oh. You will be.”   
Lenna’s heart dropped as she slowly looked up to see a very angry Pirate Captain. It was over. She’d been caught.   
  
Hook dragged Lenna onto the ship with bruising grip on her arm.   
“You gave me your word!” He spat.   
“I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again.” Lenna pleaded with him. She caught a glance at Bennett who looked like someone had struck him in the face she gave him an apologetic look and he shook his head discreetly.   
“Oh I know you wont. You’ll never get the bloody chance.” Hook said and pushed her back against the center mast.   
“Bind her hands.” He instructed Her arms were pulled behind her and were tied.   
“Please!” Lenna begged.   
“Bennett! Fetch me my branding iron.” Hook spat. Bennett hesitated and Hook turned to him.   
“You are lucky you aren’t getting the lash for what you’ve done, but that can be changed. Move!” He shouted. Bennett hurried off.   
“Please, I just wanted to go home.” Lenna cried.   
“You. are NEVER going home.” Hook spat and slapped her across the face. You will spend the rest of your days on this ship, as my slave.” Hook snarled and cut into her shirt with his Hook exposing her chest for anyone to see. The crew whistled and hollered and Lenna bowed her head in shame. Bennett approached with the hot Iron and his head down refusing to look. Hook took the iron from him.   
“To be reminded of your place in case you are to forget it again.” Hook said and without further warning he pressed the Hot iron into the tender skin of her left breast. Lenna threw her head back and screeched in agony as her flesh sizzled and burned. The smell was horrific and the pain was so much that she blacked out.   


	6. Not a Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being tied to the mast with her chest exposed all day, Lenna is fed up with how Hook and his crew treat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind the tags.

When Lenna came to, the first signs of dawn were showing. she was still tied to the mast. Her shoulders ached, and the burning sensation from her brand was near intolerable. She groaned in pain and tried to wiggle a little to relieve the tension on her shoulders.    
“You’re finally awake.”   
Lenna looked down at Bennett who was sitting down on the deck beside her.    
“Bennett?”    
“I asked him not to leave you out here like this but he was so angry.” He looked up at Lenna and Lenna gasped there was a long cut on his left cheek.    
“Oh Ben..” She frowned.    
“Ah, I’ve had worse princess.”    
“I’m so sorry.. I was just so excited to be free, I should have left right away..” Lenna sighed. Bennett stood up    
“After being stuck on this ship, I’d stop and smell the roses too Princess.”    
“Please Ben, just call me Lenna.”    
“But its informal. You are my Princess.”    
“You are my equal Ben.” Lenna smiled and then looked down at the horrible brand on her chest.    
“P?” She said and almost laughed. “I’m guessing that's not for Princess.”    
“Afraid not. Anyone who sees that mark will know where you’ve been.” Bennett frowned and then cleared his throat as he opened a small container of ointment.    
“This..is going to hurt.. But I didn’t want to do this until you were awake, it felt wrong to touch you without your consent..especially...there.” He said trying to avert his eyes.   
“Its okay Ben. Everyone on the whole ship has already seen.” She said and sighed sadly. “They..” She cleared her throat. “No one..touched me?”    
“No. I may not be a big fellow but I would have knocked the piss out of anyone who tried.” Bennett said and dabbed some ointment on his fingers.    
“I’m sorry about this, but it's the only way to make sure it doesn’t get infected.”  He sighed heavily and gently rubbed the ointment onto the brand. Lenna arched and bit her lip to keep from crying out as he touched her burned flesh.    
“Its okay. I’m done.” Bennett said softly and stepped away keeping his eyes down.    
“Thank you Ben.” Lenna said.    
“You’re welcome..Lenna.” He replied. “I have to tend to my duties, but I will try to check on you as often as I can. Hopefully the Captain will release you soon.” He sighed.    
“Honestly, as long as I am tied here, I am not in there with him and out here, is probably safer for me, I don’t know what is going to happen to me Ben but I feel like everything is about to get worse.”    
“I know. Me too, but nothing he will do to you, will ever make me think any less of you. You are still my Princess.”    
Lenna gave him a nod and smiled sadly at him as he walked away.    
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------   
  
It was high noon and Lenna was still tied to the mast. Her shoulders felt like they would come right out of socket, and her back was starting to hurt. Her hands were numb from the tight binds. All day, she had been spit on on various crew members and Bennett would come over and wipe the spit from her face, or chest when he could without being seen, but Lenna’s final straw was when Carter approached.    
“Ello Princess.” He smirked staring directly at her exposed chest.    
“What do you want?” Lenna asked. Carter snickered.    
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so good.”   
Lenna glared at him.    
“You are a disgusting excuse for a person. It's no wonder you pirates have to pay women to touch you.” She sneered. Carter leaned in pressing his body against hers    
“Is that so? Doesn’t look like I have to pay you.” He chuckled and licked her cheek. She squirmed trying to get away from him. He let out a low growl and reached down and grabbed her breasts squeezing them hard making her cry out as he touched her brand.    
“Hey!” Bennett shouted. Carter rolled his eyes and released Lenna and turned around    
“Really boy wha-” He didn’t get the rest of his sentence out before Bennett reared back and decked him right between the eyes knocking the man that was twice his size unconscious.   
Lenna smiled at him.    
“That was..”    
“I’m sorry.” Bennett replied. “You shouldn’t have had to see that.”    
“No, I liked it.” Lenna smiled again.    
“What the devil is going on over here?!” Hook Boomed as he approached and looked at Carter and then at Bennett.    
“Explain.”    
“Y..you said no one was to touch her and Carter was t-touching her sir, I..”    
Hook looked at the boy impressed. “You? You did this?” He asked.    
“Yes Captain. I’m sorry.” Bennett replied.    
“It appears I’ve underestimated your strength lad, however now I’m down a man so you’ll need to take his spot. Now!”    
Bennett quickly nodded at the Captain and ran off. Hook smirked and sauntered over to Lenna.    
“Are we ready to behave like a good slave?” He asked. Lenna looked away from him refusing to answer. She was not a slave. She was a princess.    
“I asked you a question, Slave. Answer it or I’ll let the crew take turns with you.”    
Lenna turned her head back to him and bit back her pride.    
“Yes Captain.”    
“Yes Captain What?” Hook asked. The sick bastard was actually going to make her say it.    
“I’ll be a good slave Captain.” Lenna sighed. Hook snickered and reached behind her and cut the binds on her hands and she fell to his feet.    
“Let's test your obedience while you’re down there.” He said darkly. “Lick my boot.”    
Lenna looked up at him and scowled.    
“Ah Ah, Good slaves do what they are told, without question. Remember my warning.” He glared down at her. Lenna looked down at his boots and bent down further and stuck her tongue out running it along the dirty leather of his boot.    
“Good girl. If only your kingdom could see you licking the dirt off of my boot.” He laughed “On your feet.”    
Lenna stood up keeping her eyes down.    
“Go to my cabin and wait.”    
“May I put on a different shirt Captain?”    
“No. I enjoy looking at you like this.” He grinned. “Go on.” He said and slapped her on the ass jolting her forward. Lenna walked to the Cabin, she was angry and she was tired of being walked all over. She was a Princess, not a pirates slave and he would never take that from her.    
  
\------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lenna waited, not so patiently for hours for the Captain to return the more she had time to think, of her time on this ship the angerier she got. She was angry at how she was treated, angry at how Ben was treated, and angry at herself for failing to run away she could have been free, and then she could have found a way to save Bennett too but Hook wouldn’t make the same mistake, no. She was never going home and it was all her fault. She never should have run away from home. Despite the Captains orders she had changed her shirt and bathed to help soothe the ache in her shoulders she was feeling rather defiant at the moment. The door to the Cabin swung open Hook appeared to be in a bad mood. Fantastic. He looked her up and down.    
“I told you not to change.” He snapped and then looked at her wet hair. “And you’ve bathed without my permission!”    
“Yes. I did. I was sore.” Lenna replied.    
“I don’t give a bloody fuck what you were. You don’t do anything without my permission!”    
Lenna stood up.    
“I am Lenna Tate.  _ Princess  _ of Adaerith. I am NOT your slave, no matter what brand you have put on me and you WILL change your course and you WILL take me HOME!” Lenna demanded.    
Hook glared and grabbed her hair and forced her down on her knees.    
“You Are no princess here. You ARE my slave and now, you are going to put that smart mouth of yours to good use and service my cock!” He spat and unlaced his pants pushing them down. Lenna was not about to do that. Not without putting up a fight.    
“Be a good lass and open up.” Hook said and pushed the tip of his member against her lips. She kept her mouth stubbornly closed. Hook reached down and slapped her chest right on the tender skin where she was branded. She cried out and as soon as her mouth was open he thrust his member in. he reached around and grabbed a fist full of her hair.    
“Take it all.” He grunted and pressed further until she was choking on him. Lenna couldn’t breathe and he just held her there gagging her. Her hands reached up and her fingernails clawed at his thighs until finally he pulled out. Lenna gasped for air but it wasn’t long before he thrust back into her mouth and then, overcome with all the rage she had been bottling up inside since day one on this ship Lenna bit down hard onto his member. Hook howled in pain and tried to pull her off of him but she was relentless he finally pried her off of him and she spit in his face.    
“You bitch!” He shouted and the back of his hook connected with the side of her head knocking her out instantly.    
\-----------------------------------------------------   
Lenna opened her eyes to a dull ache in her head she blinked a few times and Bennetts face came into view.    
He smiled at her.    
“Morning.” He said.   
“Morning.” Lenna mumbled and went to move forward but she couldn’t get far. She looked to her side and realized she was chained to the Wall in Hooks Cabin.    
“I came to apply more ointment if..you are okay with that.” Bennett said.    
Lenna nodded.    
“Yes.” She responded.    
Bennett smiled and lifted her shirt before opening his jar of ointment and dipping his fingers into it and gently applying it to her brand.    
“Did you really do it?” Bennett asked.    
“Do what?” Lenna asked.    
“Bite him.” Bennett replied. Lenna smirked.    
“I did and it was worth it after every bit of misery he has caused.”    
Bennett chuckled. “I would have loved to see that.” He said and then paused. “Not that I would have liked to see him doing that to you of course.”  He frowned.    
“I understood what you meant.” Lenna smiled. Bennett returned her smile and then looked down at his hand that was still touching her breast.    
“Oh! I’m.. terribly sorry.” He frowned and pulled his hand away.    
“Ben, it's okay really.” Lenna reassured him as he pulled her shirt back down.    
“Thank you for helping me.”    
“Of course Princess.” Bennett smiled.    
“Ben. Can.. I ask you something?”    
“Anything.” Bennett replied.    
“Will you.. Kiss me?” Lenna asked.    
“What?” Bennett asked obviously taken aback.    
“Its just. I’ve never been kissed before and I know.. Sooner or later the Captain is going to and I don’t want the first kiss I experience to be with that horrible man..”    
Bennett’s jaw bobbed up and down as he tried to find words.    
“Its.. nevermind that was a lot to as-” Lenna didn’t finish her sentence before Ben leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers both of them felt tingling going up their arms Ben pulled away and the two of them stared at each other feeling like all the air was gone in the room    
“Ben.. that was-”    
“Bennett!” Hook boomed from outside the Cabin.    
“I have to go.. I will see you as soon as I can Lenna.” He promised but before he left her he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Lenna smiled watching him leave never having felt anything like this before. 


	7. Destruction of The Captains Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook reveals that he actually saw the Kiss between Bennett and Lenna and gives her a final warning. Lenna fed up with Hook, does not heed his warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains whipping.

Lenna sat in silence for a while listening to see if she could hear the conversation between Ben and Hook.  The Captain sounded more angry than ever when he called Bennett out of the room, surely he didn’t see them. She would have heard the door open, wouldn’t she?    
Before too much longer the door opened. Lenna watched the Captain walk in, smirking at the slight limp. He shut the door and leaned against it glaring at her with angry eyes and a dark smirk on his lips, efficiently wiping the smirk on her face clean off. She knew now without a doubt, He had seen something.    
“What did you do to Ben?” She demanded. He chuckled and pushed himself off the door striding towards her. He quickly unlocked the shackle on her wrist and grabbed a fist full of her hair dragging her to the wall next to the bed. He slammed her into the wall knocking the wind out of her  removing his hand from her hair and placing it tightly around her throat.    
“I haven’t done anything to _ Ben _ , yet because it's become clear to me, the best way to punish Bennett, is by punishing you.”  He grinned tightening his grip on her throat lifting her slightly off the floor. Lenna gasped for air, her eyes welled with tears, and her hands clawed viciously at his hand.    
“Mark my words, slave if I ever see him kissing you again, I’ll bury my Hook in his chest and leave him to die at your feet.” He grinned menacingly and removed his hand from her throat finally allowing her to breathe. He ran his hand over her cheek wiping tears away.    
“You see, you breathe because I allow it.” He smiled and pat her cheek. She turned her cheek and latched onto his hand with her teeth. He howled and pulled his hand away and grabbed her hair tilting her head back and placing his hook at the hollow of her throat.    
“You bite me again, and I will take out your fucking teeth. One. By. One.” He threatened and then dragged his Hook down the front of her clothes slicing them off of her quickly until she was fully exposed to him He dragged her to the bed and tossed her on it and grabbed her wrist chaining her to the bed. He straddled her leaning in so his face was inches from hers.    
“You WILL learn your place on my ship if I have to beat it into you, and if that fails to work, I will take you to the deck, tie you to the mast and let my men take turns with you. You. Will. Be. Broken.” He warned and then he leaned in and smashed his lips to hers. She lashed her head from side to side trying to get away from him, he reached down and pinched her breast making her gasp. He shoved his tongue in her mouth claiming it as his before he pulled away and slapped her face.    
“I’ll be back.” He grinned before climbing off of her. “Don’t go anywhere.” He taunted with a laugh and left the Cabin.    
  
Lenna shivered, she was cold even after pulling the blanket over her, She pulled at the chain around her wrist and growled in frustration, she was so tired of chains, so tired of this damn ship.    
“HOOK!” She screamed trying to get his attention. No one came. She looked to her left and saw a few items on his bedside table. She grabbed one of the items and launched it as hard as she could across the room at the window shattering it. Still no one. She grumbled and picked up another item and threw it towards his desk knocking a vase to the floor, it smashed to pieces. Finally, she picked up one more thing and threw it with the last bit of energy she could muster at the flimsy bookshelf, it toppled over and Books scattered everywhere and a few items from the top of the shelf fell and broke. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards the door. The door flew open and Hook walked in looking at the mess she had made. He glared at her. She returned his glare with a defiant smirk.    
“I have had enough of your disobedience!” He spat. “And now, you’ve destroyed my things!”    
“You can get new things.” Lenna shrugged. Hook growled nearly ran over to her. He unchained her wrist and yanked her from the bed.   
“You think this is amusing? Lets see how you feel after your skin has been marked by my lash.”    
Lenna tried to hide the fear in her expression as he marched her, fully nude out to the deck.    
“Everard!” He shouted. “Get the cat.”    
Hook pushed her chest against the mast and had Carter bind her to it.    
Bennett hurried over.    
“Please. Captain don’t do this. Let me take the lashes. I will take all of hers and more. Please!” He begged.    
Hook ignored his pleas and walked to Everard.    
“The crime?” Everard asked.    
“Destruction of the Captains property.” Hook growled.    
“10 lashes?” Everard asked, he didn’t care much for the princess, but she was a tiny thing and lashes were only meant to teach a lesson. However the Captain was making this incredibly personal.    
“Give her 20.” He ordered.    
Everard never usually questioned his orders    
“20 sir? She’ll be permanently scarred.” Everard said.    
“Does it look like I give a damn?!” Hook demanded.    
  
Bennett was on the other side of the mast talking to Lenna.    
“I’m scared Ben.” She said quietly.    
“Don’t show him that. You are stronger than that.” Bennett smiled.    
“Will it hurt?”    
“Aye.” Bennett replied sadly. “Relax your muscles as best you can. If you tense it will hurt worse.”    
“For destruction of the captains property, Lenna will receive 20 lashes.” Everard said.    
“Bloody hell..” Bennett muttered and squeezed Lenna’s hand tightly.    
Hook watched the two of them interacting with anger bubbling within. 

“20??” Lenna squeaked.    
“Shhh..it will be okay. Everard can be light handed when he wants to be.” Bennett tried to reassure her.    
“Boy if you don’t want to be caught, you best move.” Everard ordered. Bennett gave Lenna’s hand another squeeze before stepping away.    
  
Hook stopped him before he got too far.    
“Watch, boy.” He ordered.    
Bennett swallowed thickly and turned to watch.    
  
The anticipation was killing Lenna, she tried her best not to tense as she heard the sound of the lash moving forward she knew it had connected with her back right in the middle of her shoulders but she felt no pain and then, suddenly all at once her back felt like it was on fire. She bit her lip trying not to cry out. She would not give them the satisfaction. She felt the second blow that landed on her lower back with a sharp sting. She shut her eyes tightly trying to fight back tears.    
  
By the 15th lash Lenna couldn’t hold in her tears, or her cries of pain any longer. She could feel blood running down her back and with each of the last 5 lashes she howled in pain. If she was not tied to the mast she wouldn’t be able to hold herself up. Hook looked at Bennett and smirked.    
“You may tend to her, only because I don’t want my  _ slave _ getting infections.A sick slave is not a fun slave and I intend to have my fun.Take her to my Cabin.”    
Bennett felt his skin crawling and he wanted to Kill the Captain because he knew what he meant by fun.    
  
Carter had cut Lenna down and Lenna was laying on the deck sobbing. Bennett approached and helped her up. She screamed in agony with nearly every step she took towards the Captains cabin.    
Once inside Ben had her lay on the bed on her stomach.    
“I will be right back. I need to get my things.” Bennett said and hurried off.    
Once he returned he got to work, tending to the the cuts on her back. Lenna’s sobs had turned to whimpers as he tried to gently massage ointments, and creams into the cuts before placing bandages.    
“Lenna, I am begging you. Do nothing else to provoke his anger.” Bennett pleaded with tears rolling down his eyes at the sight of his princess nearly torn to shreds by the Captains lash. “Even if that means never speaking to me again.”    
“Ben. I can’t. I can’t not speak to you.” Lenna mumbled  rolling her head to look at him.    
“You can. I don’t know exactly what he has planned next, but I do know that it will be far worse than anything you’ve been through. Please Lenna. Please.” He begged. Lenna’s eyes welled with tears.    
“But I love you.” She sniffled. Ben was taken aback. The princess, in love with _ him _ ? He knew the second he kissed her that he loved her, but he didn’t know she returned those feelings. He smiled and ran his hand through her dark brown hair. His blue eyes welled.    
“I love you too.”    
“Oh, how sweet.”    
Both Bennett and Lenna cringed at the menacing voice from behind him. Ben turned, trembling in fear, not fear for himself, fear for Lenna.    
“Captain..” 


	8. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna and Bennett face terrible consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hands down, the most demented, filthy thing I have ever wrote.   
> Mind the tags. This chapter is nothing but filth.   
> This is seriously fucked up. Last warning to turn back now.   
> This chapter contains rape and a lot of other twisted things.

Hook sauntered over to the two of them with an amused look on his face.    
“You love my slave do you?” Hook asked now towering over Bennett. Bennett swallowed thickly.    
“She is not a slave.” He said quietly.    
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Hook asked. Bennett looked up at him.    
“She is not a slave!” He shouted. Hook chuckled.    
“Well, look who found his balls.” He said.   
“Please.” Lenna begged. “Don’t hurt him.”    
“Oh, I am going to hurt him, in the deepest way possible.” Hook smirked and pushed Bennet out of the way.    
“No!” Bennett shouted as Hook grabbed Lenna’s wrists and moved her closer to the bed rails before shackling them. It hurt her like hell to move her legs but she did she kicked at the Captain and pulled at the chains on her wrists screaming. Hook dug his Elbow into her back where she had just been whipped and she cried and flopped down onto the bed.    
“Now, you are going to stop kicking, stop fighting or I am going to make this worse for you understood?” He hissed in her ear. Lenna whimpered and nodded. Hook removed his elbow and adjusted her to her knees.    
“Hold the rails. Thats it, good girl.” Hook purred as Lenna put her hands around the bed rails. Hook wedged her legs apart and she screamed and tried to fight. He slapped her hard twice on the arse.    
“Enough!” He shouted. Lenna, trembling, allowed him to finish positioning her.    
“Please, Captain.. Don’t do this.” Bennett begged. Hook grinned wickedly and turned to face him.    
“Actually, I want you to do it.”    
Ben shook his head confused. “Excuse me?” He asked.    
“You heard me. Fuck her.” Hook spat. “I’m giving you a golden opportunity to fuck a virgin princess.”    
Bennett shook his head. “No.. I..I can’t. I wont hurt her!” He refused.    
“You see, deep down I was hoping you’d say that.” Hook smirked and walked toward the door. He opened it and shouted for Carter. Lenna was choking on her sobs as Carter walked into the room. Hook walked back over to Bennett and Carter grabbed him by his blonde hair and put a knife to his throat.    
“Since you won’t fuck her, you can watch me do it.” Hook grinned maliciously and looked at Carter. “If he tries to look away, slit his throat.”    
“NO!” Ben shouted again as Hook unlaced his pants and pushed them down, He got on the bed behind Lenna. Lenna screeched started kicking at him again trying to get away. Hook grabbed her hips holding her still as he lined himself up with her entrance. He leaned in pressing his chest to her back making her cry out.    
“Not only am I going to fuck you, Princess. I am going to make you enjoy it.” He laughed in her ear as his hand dipped between her legs and rubbed viciously at the ball of nerves. She bit her lip. She wasn’t enjoying this by any means but she couldn’t control her bodies natural reaction to rock into his hand    
“Why so quiet princess?” Hook asked and pressed his hips forward a little pushing the head of his member into her. Lenna screamed at the pain feeling like he was splitting her in half. Hook clenched his jaw as he kept pushing forward.    
“Gods you are a tight lass.” He laughed. Lenna was in agony as she felt her virtue being ripped away from her    
“Please! Please!” She begged “It hurts!”    
“Good.” Hook growled and moved his hand up to the bed rails bracing himself as he thrust sharply pushing himself all the way in. Lenna sniveled and sobbed at the entrusion. Hook grabbed her hair and turned her head towards his floor mirror. “You remember that. Don’t you Princess.?” He asked. Lenna refused to answer him. He responded by pulling out halfway and slamming back in. She screamed.    
“Yes!”     
“I think this is a much better view, don’t you?” He asked. Lenna mumbled something inaudible.    
“Watch what I do to you.” Hook growled and began thrusting, hard.    
“Stop!” Bennett pleaded.    
“But I’m only getting started boy.” Hook pant as he continued his brutal pace his hand went back down between Lenna’s legs.    
“No!” Lenna cried. Hook just laughed as his thumb rubbed the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs in time with his thrusts. Lenna hated herself for letting the moan escape her lips as the tip of his member slammed repeatedly into a sweet spot inside of her.    
“Thats in Princess, let your love know how much you enjoy being fucked by a pirate.” Hook sneered. Lenna’s legs trembled and her stomach knotted up.    
“NO!” She screamed.    
Hook was impressed that she was still refusing to cooperate. He somehow found an extra inch to ram into her repeatedly forcing an orgasm out of her she cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain making herself sick. This was disgusting how was her body betraying her like this?    
He held her up as her legs gave out    
“Ohh I am far from done with you. Infact, You aren’t full enough.” Lenna looked over her shoulder confused. As Hooks finger traced her back entrance.    
“No!” She whimpered. “Please! Please no! I’ll do whatever you ask. I’ll never question you again.” She begged.    
“I’ve heard that before Princess, rest assured I will not make that same mistake. You will be broken if it takes until sunrise.” Hook smirked darkly as he kept thrusting. He looked back at Bennett.    
“Last chance.” He said.    
“Ben. Please. I trust you.” Lenna begged. Bennett shook his head.    
“I can’t. Lenna. I can’t hurt you. I can’t do this to you!”    
“Very well then. Carter!”    
Carter looked like an excited puppy for a moment. “Not you. Get me Spooner.” Hook said. Carter sighed.    
“Yes Captain.” He said and walked to the door and shouted for Spooner, The captains next in line after Everard. Lenna hung her head in shame While Hook reached up and unchained her from the bed. Spooner entered the room.    
“Yes Captain?” He asked.    
“I’ve got a stubborn princess slave who needs to be broken.” Hook smiled and pulled out of Lenna slapping her on the ass again. “Come here lass.” He said and pulled her off the bed holding her up as her legs were not working anymore.    
Spooner grinned wide and started unlacing his pants and pushing them down.    
Bennet watched in horror as Spooner laid on the bed with his legs over the edge. Lenna tried to fight Hook as he dragged her over to Spooner. Spooner spit in his hand and ran it over his member.    
“Please!” Lenna begged again.    
“Oh that's such a sweet sound.” Spooner chuckled. “Maybe have some mercy on her Cap’n”    
“She’s had her chance for mercy.” Hook spat and pushed Lenna towards Spooner. Spooner grabbed Lenna and pulled her over him with her back flush to his chest. Lenna felt his hard member probing at her back entrance.    
“No!” She sobbed and then screamed in agony as he started to push in. Hook approached and ran his thumb over her tear stained cheeks. Lenna growled and lashed her head side to side away from his touch. Hook grabbed her by the hair holding her head still and smashed his lips into hers. She opened her mouth to scream as Spooner was fully seated in her back entrance and had begun moving her by her hips. Hook took this oppertunity to begin ravishing her mouth with his tongue. His hand went down to her left breast and he pinched her nipple hard and pulled making her cry out into his mouth.  Lenna felt blood running down her legs and Looked at Bennett who was sobbing now repeating that he was sorry, Maybe he should have. He would have at least been more gentle than Spooner but he just couldn’t bring himself to violate her like this.    
“Keep watching boy!” Carter shouted pressing the knife to his throat. Hook lowered his mouth biting at the sensitive skin on her neck marking her as his. He placed similar harsh bites all over her chest and stomach. She’d be bruised from head to toe by the time he was finished with her. Hook pulled her legs apart positioning himself back in between them thrusting into her. Lenna’s sobs had quietened she turned her head to the side and when Bennett looked into her eyes he knew Hook was successful. He broke her. Her eyes were lifeless and Bennett only hoped that wherever she was in her head to escape this hell, was peaceful.    
“I do think your slave is broken Captain.” Spooner chuckled darkly.    
“Aye.” Hook agreed as he lifted Lenna off of Spooner.    
“You are dismissed.” He panted as he laid Lenna on the bed and continued thrusting until he spilled himself deep inside of her and collapsed on her. He grabbed her chin in his hand and moved her head back so she was looking at him smirking at the lifeless expression.    
“Who do you belong to?” Hook asked.    
“You.” Lenna mumbled. “Captain Hook.”    
Bennetts face fell as Hook looked over at him. “You hear that lad? She is mine. If you touch what is mine again I will put an end to your miserable life! LEAVE both of you!” Hook demanded. Carter escorted Bennett out of the room.    
Hook pulled out of Lenna and looked down at his latest conquest. “Look at how pathetic you look. I do hope you’ve learned your true place on my ship.”    
“I’m your slave. I serve only you.” Lenna said emotionlessly and tilted her head to look at herself in the mirror. She no longer saw Lenna Tate, Princess of Adaerith staring back at her. She saw Captain Hook’s broken slave.  **  
** **  
**


	9. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna's obidience and loyalty to Hook is put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write a chapter for this damn book I have to update the tags. LOL I hope you all are enjoying. Let me know in the comments. Please!

* * *

Hook had went back outside of the Cabin to attend to something on deck leaving Lenna alone. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard the crew whistling and hollering about the Captain’s latest conquest. She sat up gingerly wincing in pain her entire body hurt and it was pain like she had never felt. She stood, testing her legs and took a step forward but immediately regretted it as stabbing pains shot through her whole lower region. She toppled to the floor and laid there in a heap sobbing quietly to herself. She was ruined. The door opened and she heard heavy footsteps behind her.    
“Please.” She begged. “No more.”    
“I should have warned you not to move.” Hook sighed and crouched down. She trembled under his touch.    
“I’m only helping you up.” Hook said and lifted her. “No more tonight. You’ll need some time to heal, you are no good to me if I wont be able to use you later.” He added.    
“Why me?” Lenna asked. “Why couldn’t you just kill me?”    
“Because you defied every order I gave you, and you fought me tooth and nail. What kind of example would I be showing my crew if I showed you, who has disrespected my authority most of all, Mercy. I would have taken you eventually, there's no doubt about that, but it would have been a lot easier on you than that if you had just shown me the least bit of respect.” He chuckled a little. “However, now I don’t think we will have a problem. I think we understand each other. Correct?”    
“Yes Captain.”    
“You will not fight me and you will take orders without question.”    
“Yes Captain.” Lenna repeated as Hook laid her down on the bed.    
“I wanted to bathe. Can I? Please?’ Lenna asked.    
“Tomorrow.” Hook said and pulled the blanket over her.    
“May I have clothes?” Lenna asked.    
“You wouldn’t be able to put them on and they would be uncomfortable.”    
“You suddenly care about my comfort?” Lenna snapped. Hook looked down at her with a warning glare.    
“Sleep.” He replied.    
  
Lenna woke in the middle of the night to a strange tingling sensation between her legs. She raised her head slightly and gasped as the Captain was rubbing something on her abused flesh. He looked up.    
“You were bloody howling in your sleep every time you moved.” Hook sighed. “You nearly woke half the crew. Your precious Bennett gave me this, said something about numbing. Is it working?”    
Lenna just nodded at him.    
“Excellent. Here.” Hook said and passed her his bottle of rum. She looked at it confused.   
“Bloody hell, princess. Its rum. You drink it.” He sighed. Lenna shook her head.    
“I don’t want any.” She said.    
“I didn’t ask if you wanted it. Its the only way I am getting some sleep tonight. Drink.”    
Lenna sighed and sniffed the bottle and scrunched up her face.    
“You don’t happen to have wine?” She asked. Hook just glared at her. She sighed again and tilted the bottle back taking a few big swigs and thought she would vomit right there.    
“Its awful.” She said. 

“You’ll learn to acquire a taste for it.” Hook smirked. “Turn over.”    
Lenna rolled onto her belly and Hook started working the ointment into her backside she bit back a cry. He raised an eyebrow.    
“Spooner really did a number on your arse.”   
Lenna clenched her jaw, as if she needed to be reminded.    
“Hold your tongue.” Hook warned feeling her tense.    
Lenna was quiet while he finished. Hook lifted the bandages on her back to look at Everards handy work. He scoffed.    
“Soft old bloke took it easy on you.”    
“It doesn’t feel that way.” Lenna replied.    
“No, I don’t imagine it does but trust me. He did.”    
“May I ask a question?” Lenna asked.    
“You may.”    
“Are you going to let your crew..do that to me?”    
“Not if you behave yourself. You belong to me, only me.”    
“Not even Spooner?” Lenna asked.    
“You really didn’t like him did you princess?” Hook chuckled.    
Lenna looked over her shoulder at him with sad eyes.    
“No sir. Please. I’ll behave.” She said her eyes welled at the thought of having to endure that hell again.    
“I can see that.” Hook nodded. “No one will touch you besides me, unless you are to forget your place.” He warned.    
Lenna nodded. “Yes Captain.” She wasn’t thrilled with the idea that he was going to be touching her but it was much better than what would happen if she tried to fight. Hook finished what he was doing and got back into bed.    
“Now, i'll expect you to keep quiet until morning.” He ordered. Lenna turned her head to look at him and nodded.    
  
\-------------------------------------------------   
  
Over the next month, Lenna basically had the same routine, day after day. In the morning she would get up and bring the Captain his breakfast and if he didn’t want anything out of her that morning she would go eat her breakfast and start her day. Her duties on the ship were considerably lighter, Hook wanted to keep her in decent shape for his needs. She was usually finished a couple hours before sundown, she would eat with the crew and then go back to the Captain’s Cabin, strip, and wait for him. Sometimes he wanted to bathe in which case she always joined him, sometimes after a long day he would simply throw her onto the bed, take her in whichever way he wanted her and not speak.    
Lenna didn’t fight him, but whenever he would take her she tried to put herself anywhere else mentally, and sometimes he allowed it, other times he wanted her all there, screaming his name for whoever happened to walk by.    
  
On nights like this, when the ship had made port, Lenna would usually wait for the Captain to return from the tavern, this was the only time when no matter how good of a slave she had been, It didn’t seem to matter, when he was drunk, he was a monster, if she didn’t respond to his orders quick enough, or if she forgot to say yes Captain, he’d hit her most of the time it was a couple of slaps to her arse, but other times when he was feeling especially mean he’d slap her breasts and he always made it hurt when he’d take her, and he wouldn’t stop until he passed out, usually inside of her and she would have to push him off of her.    
  
Lenna waited patiently in the Cabin, on his bed as usually instructed when the door swung open. Hook strolled in, she was surprised to see him, usually he didn’t come in before he’d go to the tavern with the crew.    
“Get dressed.” He said.    
“I’m..sorry Captain have I done something wrong?” Lenna asked.    
“No, you’ve been very well behaved so I am allowing you to come with me tonight. Get dressed.”    
Lenna got off of the bed and turned from him smiling to herself.   
“Manners, slave.” Hook warned.    
“Sorry, yes Captain.” She responded and got dressed as he told her to. Lenna approached him keeping her eyes down after getting dressed. He tilted her chin so she was looking at him.    
“You are to sit, with me at all times. You don’t speak unless spoken to, and if you so much as try to runaway again, you won’t be able to walk for a week. Understood?”    
Lenna nodded.    
“Yes Captain.”    
Hook linked his arm with hers.    
“Don’t make me regret this.”    
“I won’t Captain. I promise.” Lenna said.    
  
Once in the Tavern, it was loud and smokey but Lenna was thrilled to be anywhere besides the ship. She didn’t even care that it was a dirty old tavern. Once they found a table she was pulled onto Hook’s lap and one of the crew members flagged down a tavern wench to get some drinks.    
“Have you ever been in a place like this?” Hook asked. Lenna shook her head.    
“No Captain.” She said quietly. “I was rarely allowed to leave the palace grounds.”    
“Well that sounds absolutely dreadful no wonder you left home, Its too bad you fell into my hands..well, hand.” He smirked. Lenna knew better than to agree with this.    
“I am happy to be in your service Captain..”    
A crew member, one Lenna knew as Leon chuckled.    
“Oh you’ve trained the bitch well Captain.”    
“Aye, that I have. Name another pirate who has a Princess to spread her legs on command.” Hook grinned, the crew laughed. “Shes so well trained she’d probably let me fuck her on the table. Isn’t that right sweetheart?” Hook purred in her ear.    
“If that would please you Captain.” She said and started to stand Hook laughed and pulled her back onto his lap. “ I love the enthusiasm, Perhaps another day.”    
Leon smirked. “She’d probably let any of us fuck her on the table with that enthusiasm.”    
Lenna narrowed her eyes.   
“I Serve my Captain, and my Captain only.” She said    
“Mm, Good girl.” Hook purred in her ear and grazed his teeth down her neck stopping at his favorite spot and biting and sucking at the tender skin to leave a mark. Lenna leaned back into him.    
“Thank you Captain.” She said. “May I go to the bathroom?” She asked.    
“Aye. Make it fast. I will come in after you if I need to.” He warned.    
“Yes Captain.” Lenna nodded and stood from his lap and hurried to the bathroom. Once inside she was approached by a Wench.    
“So, Captain Hook, huh?” She smirked.    
“If you’ll excuse me I need to be quick.” Lenna replied.    
“How lucky you are, The Captain is a man of many talents.”    
“I guess so.” Lenna replied.    
“You guess?”    
“I am not a wench. I am the Captains slave. He uses me for his needs.”    
“Oh honey that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it too. I’ve been with the Captain a few times. I know what he likes. He likes it when you play with the Hook.” The wench winked.    
“Okay..” Lenna shrugged.    
“Don’t just lay back and take it. Play along, It will be easier on you. What have you got to lose? He’s already taken everything.”    
The woman had a point, and maybe if she played along more with the Captain instead of letting him do whatever he wanted with her he might be nicer to her.    
“Thank you.” Lenna replied and went to go to the bathroom.    
  
As soon as Lenna walked out of the bathroom she was met by a royal guard. He wore her fathers crest. What was he doing here so far from Adaerith.    
“Oh Princess, it is you.” The guard said “Come with me. I’ll take you home.”    
“What.. are you doing here?” Lenna asked.    
“Your father has men stationed all over the realm looking for you! He just wants you home Princess, he is not angry with you for running away. Come.” The guard said and started leading her outside. Lenna shook her head and tried to get away.    
“No. No.. I don’t want to go.” She couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth, this man was going to take her home. She would be free and she didn’t want to go.    
  
“Captain.” Leon said and gestured to the Guard leading his princess outside. After everything she was trying to escape. Hook growled and stood up walking outside.    
“Hey!” He shouted. Lenna looked back and pulled away from the guard running to the Captain.    
“You!” He growled. “I warned you!”    
“Captain! I wasn’t trying to leave. I told him I didn’t want to go and he dragged me outside.” Lenna stood behind the Captain holding onto his waist.    
“Don’t punish me. Please. I didn’t want to go.”    
“Pirate!” The guard hissed.    
Hook looked down at the trembling princess clinging to him, in almost disbelief. After everything he’d done, when offered the chance of freedom she not only denied it, she ran willingly back to him.    
“Go back inside. Sit with Leon.” Hook ordered but Lenna stayed by his side. Hook sighed.    
“No one is taking you anywhere. Go.” He said and pushed her in the direction of the Tavern. Lenna ran back into the Tavern and sat down next to Leon as instructed.    
  
Hook drew his sword.    
“I don’t like it when my things are toyed with.” He spat.    
“Princess Lenna is NOT your thing and I will be taking her home.”    
“You saw her, she doesn’t want to go with you.”    
“What have you done to her?!” The guard demanded.    
“Oh I have ruined her, in the best way possible. Not only is she obedient to  _ every _ order I give her. Her loyalty has shifted in my direction.” Hook snickered. “Your princess is a pirates whore and she enjoys it.”    
“How dare you?!” The guard hissed and lunged forward and the two began dueling.    
  
When Hook returned to the table he had blood on his hands. He grabbed Lenna’s arm pulling her from the seat.   
“We leave soon. Be on the ship and ready to sail in an hour.” Hook ordered the crew.    
  
Hook pulled Lenna into the Cabin.    
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t going with him I promise  please believe me!” Lenna pleaded with tears in her eyes.    
Hook said nothing, he lifted her pressing her into the wall hooking her legs around his waist pushing her skirts up. He cut into the top of her dress exposing her chest which he kissed and sucked at hungrily Lenna reached down unlacing his pants while he was busy with her chest. She pushed his pants down with her legs.    
_ Play along, it will be easier on you. What have you got to lose?  _ __   
Lenna made a split second choice to push herself off the wall and send them toppling to the floor.    
“What the devil are you doing?” Hook demanded.    
“Maybe i’m tired of you fucking me. Maybe I want to fuck you.” Lenna smiled and trailed kisses up the Captains neck Hook mock gasped and slapped her thigh.    
“Such language from a princess.”    
“I’m not a princess.” Lenna mumbled “I’m my Captains slave.” She said and lifted herself lining herself up with his member before slowly sinking down She threw her head back and let out a low moan as she moved her hips up and down against him. Hook growled and swirled his thumb over her bundle of nerves she pushed his hand away    
“Use the Hook.” She panted.    
“Oh you naughty little thing.” Hook smirked and pressed the cold metal of his hook at the apex of her thighs. Lenna grinded against the Hook crying out in ecstasy. The wench was right, this was much better and what the hell did she have to lose? She wasn’t going home there was no way her kingdom would accept her like this. Hook, not being one to relinquish control for long adjusted the two of them so they were sitting. Lenna wrapped her legs around his back and he controlled her hips while she bucked against his hook until the room was echoing with grunts and moans and both of them came hard. Lenna bit into his shoulder as pleasure washed over her.    
  
Lenna laid in bed. Hook crawled in bed on his side and to his surprise Lenna curled into him seeking his warmth.    
“Goodnight Captain.” She yawned    
Not only had he broken her, He’d driven her mad.    
  



	10. Stockholm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook notices Lenna has grown far too comfortable with him. Bennett is concerned when Lenna becomes ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter starts out with some filth. :P  
> Ends with a cliffhanger. Don't kill me.  
> Enjoy!

_ One month later  _ **  
****  
** Hook sat up in bed, Lenna had gone off to fetch his breakfast, so he was left to his thoughts. Lenna had been a good slave, always wanting to please him but there was something different about her lately. She was getting comfortable with him.  _ Too _ comfortable. She was speaking out of turn often, and other things that slaves should not do, When she slept she slept curled into his chest, she touched him without permission and he used to have to force sounds out of her when he’d take her, but now she gave them willingly, she enjoyed it, which wasn’t all that bad He was proud of himself for turning the princess of Adaerith into his personal whore, but she was just different and it unsettled him. It was almost as if she had forgotten she was a slave, she acted as his lover and she was the furthest thing from it. He didn’t love her at all, she was just something for him to use.    
  
Lenna walked into the Cabin with his breakfast, Hook stood from the bed and walked over to the dining table and sat down. Usually Lenna was to sit quietly on the bed and wait for him to finish. She no longer dined with him, She dined with the crew. However today Lenna stood behind him rubbing his shoulders.    
“You seem tense Captain.”    
“I am tense because I have a slave who is not doing what she is supposed to be doing.” Hook grumbled. Lenna walked around him and pouted.    
“I only want to help you feel better.” She offered.    
Hook looked up from his food and narrowed his eyes and to add fuel to his anger, she rolled her eyes and plopped dramatically down on his bed.    
“You are asking for it, slave.” Hook snapped.    
“Why are you in such a mood today?” Lenna asked.    
“Sit quietly, or I will find a better use for your mouth!” Hook snarled.    
“Yes Captain..” Lenna frowned and bowed her head.   
  
Lenna sat quietly for the duration of his meal and without telling her what to do Hook stood from the table and walked to his desk sitting down and looking over his maps. Lenna was bored, and she should have known by now that her boredom only seemed to get her into trouble. She stood from the bed and got down on the floor crawling towards the desk. She sat on her knees beside the Captain. He turned and glanced down at her.    
“Need I remind you, of what happens when you disobey me?” He asked. Lenna looked at the flogger on his desk. He hadn’t used that on her in a long while but she remembered its sting well and shuddered.    
“No. Captain. I was simply wondering if I could be of assistance to you?” Lenna offered “You didn’t tell me what I should do.”    
“Then you should have stayed put.” Hook replied. Lenna sighed. Hook glared at her.    
“Are we beginning to have a problem taking Orders?”    
“No Captain. Its just.. I want to help. You seem upset and last night you were talking in your sleep about..Milah. Who is Milah?”    
“That is none of your business slave.” Hook snarled and reached down and grabbed her by the hair pulling her to his eye level.    
“I am growing tired of your disobedience. You don’t speak out of turn. Ever, you don’t touch me without my permission, and when I tell you to do something, you do it, and nothing else!” Hook barked.    
“I.. just I see your tattoo and I never asked about it before I just wanted to know.”    
Hook pushed her back down to her knees.    
“Since you insist on opening your mouth you can put it to good use and if you even think about biting me, you will be beaten bloody.”    
“Yes Captain.” Lenna frowned and leaned forward unlacing his leather pants and pullling them down enough to free his half hardened member and slowly sliding her lips over it. She bobbed her head up and down at her own pace until Hook growled in frustration and grabbed her hair and pulled her off of him. He stood and forced himself back into her mouth thrusting hard making her gag on him. He hadn’t had her do this since that first time she bit him and out of all of there activities, this was her least favorite. She pulled her head away gasping.    
“Captain please not to hard I can’t b-”    
“Shut up.” He growled and thrust back into her mouth brutally pounding against her gag reflex until he spilled himself into her mouth. Lenna held it in her mouth as he pulled out.    
“Swallow it.” Hook growled. Lenna shook her head. The warm salty liquid was disgusting and she wanted desperately to spit it out.    
“Don’t you dare!” Hook snapped. “If you spit it out you’ll lick it off the fucking floor.” He rubbed at her throat with the back of his hook coaxing her to swallow and she did reluctantly and she didn’t even have time to think before he grabbed her hair and pulled her up bending her over his desk. He lifted her skirts over her waist and kicked her feet apart and lined himself up before thrusting in setting a brutal pace right from the start.    
“I think you’ve forgotten your place. Let me remind you.” He grunted. Lenna bit her lip to keep from crying out, no matter how many times she had been taken, he always found a way to make it hurt when he wanted to punish her.    
“Did you do this to her too?” Lenna asked. Hook wrapped her braid around his hand and pulled hard on her hair arching her into him.    
“What was that?” He asked.    
“Did you do this to Milah?” Lenna asked.    
“No. I didn’t, because I loved Milah. But you.. You are nothing to me.” He hissed and pulled out of her and probed at her back entrance.    
“No! Please.. I’m sorry.” Lenna cried as he pushed himself in.    
“This is what you are here for! You are nothing more than a slave whose only purpose is to service my cock.” He growled as he pounded into her pushing the side of her face into his now shaking desk. Lenna couldn’t hold back her cries now.    
“Please. Stop! Its too much!”    
“Who do you belong to?” Hook asked.    
“You, Captain only you!” Lenna shouted.    
“What is your purpose?!”    
“To service your needs.” Lenna cried. That wasn’t the answer he wanted he picked up the flogger on the desk and cracked it down hard on her lower back making her scream.    
“To service your cock.” She sobbed. Hook finished with a couple of sharp thrusts He pulled out and pushed her skirts back down    
“Get to work.” He snapped pulling her up so she was standing. She nodded quickly.    
“Yes Captain.” She said and limped out of the Cabin.    
  
Lenna was busy tending to whatever the crew needed when she ran straight into Bennett, the two of them hadn’t really spoken since Bennett was forced to watch while Hook defiled her.    
“Oh, I’m sorry.” Lenna said keeping her eyes down.    
“Its quite alright.” Bennett said quietly. They both knew that if they were caught talking it wouldn’t be good for either of them.    
“Are you alright? I.. noticed you’ve been limping today.” Bennett observed.    
“Yes, Ben, I am fine.” Lenna said and gave him a small smile. “It was my fault. I upset him this morning.”    
Bennett put his hand on Lenna’s shoulder.    
“Lenna, absolutely none of this is your fault. Please don’t think that it is.”    
Lenna shrugged away from him.    
“We shouldn’t be speaking. I don’t want to upset him, I’ve upset him enough for one day.” Lenna frowned.    
“Lenna what has gotten into you?” Bennett asked.    
“Nothing Ben, the Captain is good to me. I should return the favor.”    
“Good..to yo-Lenna are you even listening to yourself? He’s bloody beaten you senseless!” Bennett hissed.    
“I have to go Ben. I don’t want you to get in trouble either, If you do what he says he's not so bad.” Lenna said and hurried off.    
“I’m in love with a mad woman.” Bennett mumbled to himself and carried on with his duties.    
  
Usually Lenna was to finish her duties and wait for the Captain in his Quarters but after this morning, Lenna felt it would be best to stay out of his sight for a while. How could she be so stupid to upset him like that? She shouldn’t have tried to pry about Milah.    
“Lenna!” Hook boomed.    
Lenna hurried over to his Cabin door.    
“Yes Captain?” She asked.    
“Why are you not waiting for me?!” He demanded.    
“I.. I just wanted to give you space after this morning I was out of line and I apologize.” Lenna explained.    
“Everard saw you speaking with Bennett, have you been off with him?!”    
Lenna shook her head.    
“No Captain! I accidently ran into him while we were working this afternoon. I told him I couldn’t speak with him. I’ve been in the Galley helping Jameson, ask him!”    
“I will. You get in there as you should have been, start a bath and wait!” Hook ordered and shoved her into the room before storming off. Lenna walked over to the bronze tub and started filling it with buckets of rain before stripping down and waiting for further instruction.    
  
Hook entered the Cabin after checking with the cook to make sure Lenna was not lying to him. He took off his coat and draped it over the back of his chair and approached Lenna. Lenna was slightly nervous, her hands shook as she reached out to undo the clasps on his vest. He was only usually this quiet if he was about to punish her. What if Jameson told him she wasn’t in the Galley with him. It wouldn’t be the first time a crew member lied to him to get her into trouble, she was not a favorite among the crew they enjoyed seeing her be punished. Lenna walked behind him and pulled his vest off of his shoulders.    
“I can see that you are anxious. Jameson told me you were with him.” Hook finally spoke. Lenna sighed in relief and got to work on removing his shirt while he stepped out of his boots. She then unlaced his leather pants and pushed them off of his hips He stepped out of them and stood there in front of her for a moment before stepping into the tub and sinking down. Lenna stood patiently waiting for permission to join him. He moved his pointer finger in a come hither gesture and she stepped forward.    
“May I join you Captain?” Lenna asked.    
“You may.”    
Lenna stepped into the tub and sat across from him with her knees pulled up to her chest and her eyes down.    
“You want to say something. Say it.” Hook said    
“I am truly sorry for this morning. I crossed the line, It will never happen again.” She frowned. “I swear it.”    
“Aye. I should hope not.” Hook glared. “An inquisitive slave is a bad slave, and I will not have a bad slave sharing my bed, you do it again, you sleep with the crew and while they are a loyal lot, it has been a while since some of them have had womanly companionship. I can’t guarantee you won't be harmed and I wouldn’t give a damn if you were, if anything you deserve it after the way you have behaved.”    
Lenna’s lip trembled. “Please forgive me Captain.”    
“Do your job and I will consider it.” Hook ordered and motioned her forward. Lenna moved to him and straddled his hips. She reached down and held onto his member Hook lifted her and she slowly sank back down on him.    
“Thank you for allowing me to please you Captain.” Lenna said as she moved up and down on him.    
Hook smoothed his hand over her hair. Not like a man would do to his lover, more like what a master would do to their pet.    
“There's my good girl.” He purred in her ear. “You are forgiven.”    
“Thank you Captain.” Lenna smiled.    
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It had been another few weeks and Lenna suddenly fell ill. It started with the night before, she woke up in a hurry to expel the contents of her stomach barely making it to a bucket, and by the next morning she felt fine until she tried to eat breakfast.    
“I think the fish has gone rotten.” She gagged at the smell of it.    
“Its just fine, Lenna.” Jameson said. “No one else is sick. Eat.”    
Lenna went to take a bite but had to get up and run to the scrap can retching into it. Jameson raised an eyebrow and looked at Bennett. “Take her to the Captain, I can’t have her in here if she’ll be doing that all day.” He ordered.    
“Yes sir.” Bennett replied and took Lenna gently by her arm and pulled her out of the galley and to the helm.    
Hook glared at him.    
“Why do you have your hands on my slave?” He asked.    
“Jameson ordered me to bring her to you. She’s ill.”    
“I’m not ill, I can do anything else.” Lenna said but it was a matter of seconds before she pulled away from Bennett and made a mad dash for the side of the ship retching again.    
“Do we have a doctor on board?” Bennett asked.    
“Not this round, you’ll have to tend to her, but make no mistake if I find you have touched her other than to figure out what is causing this. You’ll walk the plank. And believe me, she will tell me.” Hook smirked.    
“Aye.” Bennett agreed and approached Lenna and leading her to the Captain's Cabin.    
“I’m truly fine Ben you don’t need to help me.” Lenna said.    
“Captain says I do. Lay down.”    
Lenna sighed and laid down on the bed.    
“Any pain?” Bennett asked. Lenna shook her head.    
“I just keep getting sick.” she frowned.    
“May I?” Bennett asked as his hand hovered over her stomach.    
“Yes.” Lenna nodded. Bennett pressed around on her stomach looking for any signs of discomfort in her face He pressed a little lower on her stomach and then raised an eyebrow. Something wasn’t quite right. Her stomach was firm he lifted her shirt and ran his hand over it and then swallowed thickly.    
“Princess. When is the last time you bled?” He asked. Lenna had to think about it for a moment.    
“A month ago at least.” She said and shrugged. “Why?”    
“This is not good.” Bennett frowned.    
“Whats wrong Ben? How sick am I?” Lenna asked.    
“You aren’t sick, Lenna. You are with child.” 


	11. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna begins to come to her senses in order to protect her child. She begs Bennett not to tell Hook, but when Lenna is threatened with the lash Bennett has no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I had a really early shift at work, and it was a truck day so I was really tired. The next one will be longer I promise!! I'm off the next two days. But I hated leaving you guys hanging, so heres a quick filler chapter.

“I.. I can’t be with Child.” Lenna said in disbelief. “How do you even know this?”    
“Me mum, she had four children after me. I know the signs Lenna and you’re already starting to swell, It won't be long before everyone else knows too. Before he knows.” Bennett frowned.    
“Maybe this is a good thing. Maybe he won’t be so.. Mean anymore? Maybe it will make him happy.” Lenna smiled. Bennett sighed.    
“You’ve really lost your mind haven’t you? Lenna, I love you, and there is no easy way to say this these feelings you are feeling, they aren’t real. They are just all you know. He's broken you, and made you exactly what he wants, A compliant slave that bends to his will.” Bennett said.    
“No, He..does care. I just make him angry sometimes.” Lenna argued.    
“No Lenna! He doesn’t give a bloody damn about you!” Bennett snapped. Lenna was taken aback by his tone. He’d never yelled at her.    
“I’m sorry. I just hate seeing you this way but I know that my Lenna, My princess is in there somewhere she’s just been hiding and after what he did to you.. I don’t blame you but I need that Lenna to come back or you won’t survive this.” Bennett pleaded and leaned in and kissed her. Lenna’s eyes welled. What had she become? What had she let that horrid man do to her?    
“Ben..” She said softly. “What am I going to do?”    
Bennett wiped tears from her cheeks.    
“We have to tell him.”    
Lenna shook her head.    
“No! We can’t you don’t know what he will do!” Lenna begged.    
Bennett sighed.    
“Is it worth what he will do if he finds out we knew and didn’t tell him? What am I supposed to tell him?”    
“I don’t know Ben but you can’t. He will hurt this child. I can’t let him hurt an innocent child.”    
“I don’t know Lenna..” Ben frowned.    
Hook barged into the room.    
“What is taking so bloody long?” He demanded. Bennett looked at Lenna with an apologetic look. Lenna shook her head.    
“Please.” She mouthed.    
Hook watched the two of them interact.    
“What is going on?” He asked.    
“Nothing, Captain. Lenna just got into some old fish.” Bennett lied. Hook however was skeptical. He approached and looked at Lenna.    
“You know the penalty for lying to me.” He said. Lenna swallowed thickly and looked away from him.    
“I am ordering you to tell me what is going on! Are you defying an order from your Captain?” Hook snarled. Lenna still didn’t answer. Maybe if she didn’t answer at all, it wouldn’t be lying to him.    
“So be it.” Hook growled and grabbed her by the hair. “I’ll get it out of you one way or another.” He pulled her off the bed and to his surprise she actually fought back. She hadn’t done that in a while her hands balled into fists and she swung trying to get him to release her.    
“Let go!” She yelled as he dragged out out of the Cabin heading towards the center mast. Lenna started kicking now.   
“You are going to tell me. If I have to beat it out of you.” Hook growled and pushed her against the mast she put up such a fight that it took both him and Carter to bind her to it. Everard approached with the lash.    
“I’ll take that.” Hook said and took the lash from him.    
“Captain?” Everard asked confused.    
“You are too light handed with her.” Hook snapped. Lenna wriggled around on the mast. Hook raised the lash and Bennett stepped in front of him.    
“Stop! I’ll tell you! Please. I’ll tell you.”    
“Ben no!” Lenna begged.    
“I’m sorry, I won't watch this again.” Bennett said. Hook glared and grabbed Bennett leading him away.    
  
“What is it? Tell me now!” Hook barked.    
“If I tell you, you promise not to hurt her.” Bennett said.    
“I promise nothing! Tell me now, or I hurt her worse!”    
Bennett sighed heavily. “Lenna is not sick. She’s with child.” He said and frowned.    
“Shes.. with.. What?” Hook asked shaking his head. Honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised with the way he often finished himself inside of her, but he was still angry. What use would she be to him this way and there was no place for a baby on the ship. But then, an idea came to mind and he grinned wickedly. It would be the ultimate kick to the teeth to her royal family if he were to give her back now, soiled, with her belly swollen with his seed. But first there was the matter of punishing his disobedient slave, He had broken her once, He would do it again. He stormed back over to the mast.    
“Wait!” Bennett shouted and followed him. “Please! I told you, don’t hurt her!”    
“She defied me. She gets what she gets!” Hook spat and shoved him backwards. He approached Lenna.    
“It seems celebration is in order.” He smirked. Lenna looked at him confused.    
“You are finally getting what you wanted princess. You are going home. So your father, and your kingdom can see what a good little whore you’ve become.” He snickered.    
“What? No..you can’t! They’ll kill me!” Lenna cried and struggled in her binds.    
“Ah, much more mercy than you deserve.” Hook glared and stepped back. Lenna heard the whip crack and then her whole back was set on fire with pain there was no holding back the cries.Hook wasn’t wrong, Everard had been easy on her. He brought the whip back down again this time across the backs of her thighs. She screamed in agony.    
“Captain..” Everard said. Hook turned and glared at him. Everard stepped back as he snapped the lash across her shoulders.    
“Please!” She begged. “Please stop!”    
Hook whipped her two more times making the last one really count before he turned to his crew    
“Change the course! We set sail for Adaerith tonight, It's time we return the princess to her kingdom.” He laughed, the crew laughed with him and he walked away leaving Lenna sobbing and bound to the mast.    
  
Bennett hurried to Lenna and untied her from the mast and caught her as she collapsed. He held her as she cried out in both sorrow and Agony, she didn’t want to go home. Not now, not after everything she had endured, She would be a shame to her kingdom, she would be sentenced to death.    
“Its going to be okay.” Bennett promised running his hand through her hair.    
  



	12. One More Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna is back in the cell she started out in. Carter finally gets his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always Mind the tags.   
> I meant to do this yesterday but never got the chance. So sorry its late!   
> Enjoy!

The ship was less than a month away from Adaerith, Hook had hardly spoken to Lenna, he hadn’t even touched her, she was back in the brig, Bennett would bring her food when he could. Lenna was miserable, possibly the most miserable she had been since arriving on the ship, she was constantly sick and the only contact she had with anyone was with Bennett, while she loved Bennett after spending so long sleeping in the same bed as someone even if she hated him, she craved any kind of physical contact. So when Carter came to the door with the keys in his hand one night she was thrilled, Maybe the Captain had forgiven her for trying to hide her pregnancy from him. Lenna was still having trouble trying to process everything she had been through on this ship, Why did she care about the Captains forgiveness? Why did she still care about pleasing him at all? She thought she was getting back to herself until he threw her in here for a few weeks where she had sat alone, with no one to talk to until she began to miss him. But then it dawned on her, that was more than likely what he wanted. A slave who would be compliant and willing and she would do just about anything it took to get out of this cold, damp cell.    
Carter unlocked the door, smirking at her with malicious intent.    
“Where is the Captain?” Lenna asked backing away from the door as he pulled it open.    
“Hes turned in for the night. I took his keys.”    
“He’ll kill you.” Lenna said trying to find more space to back away as Carter stalked into the cell.    
“Do you think he gives a damn what happens to you now? In less than the month you won't belong to him.”    
“I still belong to him as of now, you can’t touch me.”    
Carter grinned.    
“And what are you going to do if I do Princess?” He asked.    
“I’ll tell him.” Lenna shrugged.    
“No, you wont.” Carter snickered and closed the space between the two of them and clasped a hand over her mouth.    
“Because if you do, I’ll gut your precious Cabin boy in his sleep. I’ve been waiting my turn for this Princess.” He grinned and used his other hand to untie his pants and push them down past his hips. Lenna screamed but if was muffled by his hand.    
“Go on, no one will hear you.” He laughed and pushed her skirts up She struggled against him as he kicked her legs apart. Her eyes shut tightly as she felt him push into her, Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.    
“This is even better than I imagined.” Carter laughed as he thrust hard and fast. her sobs and pleas were muffled by his hand. She just wanted him to get it over with and shut up.    
It felt like eternity before he finished and pulled out of her He pushed her harder against the wall. “One word to the Captain, and I’ll not only kill the Cabin boy, I’ll cut that bastard out of you before we make it to your kingdom. He released her and adjusted his pants before walking out of the cell, completely forgetting to lock the door.    
Lenna crumpled to the floor trembling and sobbing silently.    
Bennett was coming down the stairs to bring Lenna some food as Carter was coming up. Carter grinned at him and Bennett instantly knew something was wrong. He hurried down the stairs and looked at Lenna shaking on the cold floor, the expression on her face was similar to the one she had when The Captain had forced him to watch him take her.    
“Oh Lenna..” He said and opened the cell door that Carter stupidly didn’t lock. He sat on the floor and pulled her head in his lap running his hand through her hair letting her cry on him.    
  
Bennett held her for a while before she was finally able to talk with him. Understandably she did did not want to talk about what had just happened with Carter.    
“I can tell the Captain.” Bennett said. Lenna shook her head.    
“You can’t. Carter said he’d kill you, and then.. He’d kill…” She couldn’t finish her sentence she just put her hand over her stomach, it was unfathomable to her how anyone even these cruel horrible pirates could want to do harm to her unborn child.    
“You can’t tell him. Please.” Lenna begged.    
“I wont, I wont.” Bennett promised and held her close. “You’ll be home soon.”    
“But what good is that going to do me Ben? My father..will never let this go. I’ve been ruined, and I will be sentenced to death.” Lenna frowned.    
“I can’t see King Jacob killing his own daughter.” Bennett sighed.    
“He will, I will be seen as a disgrace to the kingdom..and you know, the worst part of all of this?”    
“What?”    
“My child will never know that even though his father is a cold, heartless man, and even though he came to be out of something so vile and horrible, that I love him with everything I have.” Lenna said her eyes filled with tears. “My father will wait until he is born, he wont kill an unborn child but he’ll be sent off to a life that I fear wont be much different than this.”    
Bennett frowned and wrapped his arm around her.    
“I promise you Lenna that I won’t let any of this happen.”    
Lenna just nodded, she knew there would be little Ben could do to stop this but as he said when they first met, it was always nice to be hopeful.    
“How do you know its a boy?” Bennett asked.    
“I just have a feeling.” Lenna shrugged and smiled down at her hand over her stomach. “You better go. I don’t want you to get in trouble.”    
“Alright. I’ll come see you tomorrow. Don’t worry Lenna. You will be okay.” He smiled at her before standing and walking out of the cell closing the door.    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Even though the door was unlocked for days now, Lenna remained in the cell, too scared of what would happen if she tried to leave.   
Finally for the first time in a while, the Captain graced her with his presence. He walked over to the door and pulled it open.    
“Who unlocked this??” He asked.    
“I..don’t know Captain.” Lenna lied. “It's been this way for days. I woke up just the other day and it was wide open. I pulled it closed but I don’t have keys to lock it.”    
Hook narrowed his eyes at her.    
“I’m to believe you just closed the door and haven’t even tried to get out?”    
“Well, I’m still here, aren’t I?” Lenna asked. “I haven’t been tied to the mast and beaten for trying to escape so yes, one could believe that.” Lenna shrugged.    
Hook smirked.    
“Would you like to come out now slave?” He asked.    
“I thought you had no use for me, Captain.”    
“I have plenty of use for you until we arrive in your kingdom, We won't be making port until then and I have needs. However if you want to come out, you are going to need to prove you will be obedient.”    
“I stayed, when I could have easily walked out of the cell. Is that not obedience Captain?”    
“Aye, it is. But I need.. _ more _ .” He grinned. “Come here.” Lenna started walking towards him.    
“Ah Ah. On your knees. Crawl.” He said. Lenna sunk to her knees and crawled across the floor to him. She had no pride left to lose, or anything else for that matter.    
Hook pat her on the head as she waited on her knees at his feet.    
“Such a good girl aren’t you? Willing to do anything to please your master.”    
“Yes Captain.” Lenna agreed.    
“Excellent.” He grinned and unzipped his pants and pushed them down. “You know what to do.”    
  
Bennett walked down the stairs to Lenna’s cell and stopped short looking at the The Captain holding Lenna by the head moving her mouth along his member. He dropped the bowl in his hands and Hook turned his head.    
“Ah, Bennett. What brings you down here?” He said without even missing a beat.    
“I.. I was bringing Lenna breakfast, as you.. Instructed me to.” Bennett said, of course he did, he knew what Bennett would be walking into. Bennett tried not to clench his fists in anger as he finished inside her mouth with a loud grunt. He watched Lenna swallow. Hook turned to Bennett while tucking himself back into his pants.   
“Breakfast won't be necessary, The princess has already had breakfast.” He smirked devilishly and smoothed his hand over Lenna’s hair. “Isn’t that right?” He asked looking down at her.    
“Yes Captain.” Lenna replied.Hook looked back at Bennett who looked broken himself.    
“Oh, did you think that I was done? That she would simply run back into your arms? No.” He chuckled. “You see, I’ve spoiled her for anyone else. Even when she is no longer on my ship, she is still mine, she won’t ever be touched by another man and not think of me.” Hook grinned and pulled Lenna to her feet.    
“Tell him how much you enjoyed pleasing me, sweetheart.” He ordered.    
“I enjoy pleasing my Captain always, it's what I live for.” Lenna replied. “May I please you again?”    
Hook chuckled. “So eager.” He reached down and grabbed her ass. “Later my pet. Lets go get you a bath and out of these filthy clothes.” He said.    
“Yes Captain.” Lenna answered as he lead her out of the cell and up the stairs.    
Bennett knew that she was doing this because it was her only chance to get out of this cell, it was the only way she had learned to survive on this ship and no matter what Hook said, he would have his princess back no matter what it took.    
  
\----------------------------------------------------   
  
Lenna looked out at her Kingdom in the distance, it had been so long since she saw it that it should have brought joy to her, but it didn’t. They would be there by dawn.    
“Lenna!” Hook called. Lenna sighed.  _ Just one more night _ . She told herself as she walked to the helm.    
“Yes Captain?” She asked.    
“Go to my Cabin, wait for me.” He ordered.    
“Yes Captain.” Lenna nodded and walked into the Captains Quarters.    
Once inside she removed her clothes and got down on her knees by the door waiting for him.    
It wasn’t long before he entered the room and immediately started stripping down once his clothes were removed he walked over and sat in the chair at his desk.    
“Come.” He said. Lenna crawled across the floor to him, he pulled her to her feet and pulled her down on his lap. His chest pressed into her back.    
“What are your plans for tomorrow?” Lenna asked as he dipped his hand between her legs making her shiver against him.    
“What do you mean?”    
“Surely you don’t intend to just walk into my palace and hand me over to my father, The palace is heavily guarded, You’d only be damning yourself, Captain.”    
“No, no, Princess, I am simply dropping you off. Anyone who sees your brand will know where you have been.” He grinned and rested his Hook on her swelling stomach “And they will know what you’ve done.” He said as his fingers rubbed at her bundle of nerves. She bit back a moan. Why did she allow him to make her feel these things?    
“Don’t get quiet now Princess, it will be a long night for you.” He purred in her ear and lifted her slightly so he could enter her. “I don’t plan on stopping until I’ve had my fill.” He growled and grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her back completely against his chest he bit and sucked all down her neck marking her as she moved herself on him. He lowered his Hook so that every time she moved she ground herself against it.    
“Come on, let them know who you belong to.” He hissed in her ear, but she would not give him that. Not tonight.    
“Now is not the time for your defiance Princess.” Hook spat moving right arm down to lock around her waist ceasing her movements as he started thrusting. Lenna bit her lip as he pounded into her. Her stomach knotted up and she couldn’t stay quiet any longer, she screamed her release for the entire ship to hear.    
“Good girl.” He purred as his hook ran circles over the bundle of nerves.    
“Again.” He growled. She shook her head panting now.    
“I can’t.” She cried as she felt the agonizing pressure build back up within her. He stood and she grabbed onto the desk as he slammed into her forcing another orgasm out of her that had her screaming in both pleasure and pain.    
“Again.” He instructed.    
“Please!  I can’t.” Lenna begged but he was relentless.    
She fell, hard again, and again until she couldn’t hold herself up. Hook pulled out and carried her to the bed laying her down and pouncing on top of her like a predator. He pushed himself back into her, Lenna felt like she was going to pass out as he thrusted again, and again until she felt him finish and he collapsed onto her panting.    
“Please. No more.” Lenna mumbled. Hook rolled off of her and pulled her against him, both of their chests heaving, there legs tangled together and Lenna felt something unexpected. Fear, not of him. Fear of leaving him, he was right, He had ruined her, physically, mentally, any way he possibly could, he ruined her.    
“Please Captain, don’t make me leave you.” She begged him.    
“Why would I keep you? Your body will be of no use to me after you give birth. It will be ruined. What else could I possibly do with you? You are nothing to me. Sleep. You go home tomorrow.”    
Hook rolled so his back was too her. Lenna’s lip trembled. Why did she feel this way over someone who had destroyed everything she was? Why did his words shatter her further. She curled into a ball rocking herself and sobbing silently. Tomorrow she would face her father, she would be more than likely sentenced to death and the only thing she could think about was how she would never know what it would be like to lay with someone who actually cared for her. Who loved her. 


	13. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna returns to her Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, Enjoy!

Lenna searched the ship up and down for Bennett but he was nowhere to be found. She wanted to say goodbye. She stormed to the main deck and found Carter shoving him from behind. Carter turned around and glared.    
“Not a wise move princess.” He spat.    
“What have you done with him?!” She demanded.    
“What have I done with who?” Carter asked.    
“Bennett! What have you done with him?!”    
“I don’t know what you are talking about, you have gone bloody mad!” Carter hissed.    
“I kept my word, I didn’t tell the Captain what you did to me, so where is Bennett?”   
“I haven’t touched him!” Carter yelled. Lenna screamed and started swinging her fists, pounding on Carters chest.    
“Where is he?!” She screamed. She felt a strong arm around her waist pulling her away from Carter kicking and screaming.    
“What the bloody hell is going on over here?!” Hook demanded while holding Lenna back.    
“She thinks I’ve done something to the Cabin Boy. She's lost her bloody mind!” Carter spat.    
“I can’t find him anywhere!” Lenna yelled. Hook released her.    
“What makes you think Carter has anything to do with that?” He asked.    
“Because he doesn’t like Bennett, never has.” Lenna hissed and glared at Carter.    
“Well, I don’t care for Bennett, but you aren’t blaming me for you not being able to find him.” Hook shrugged Lenna turned her glare to Hook.    
“What have YOU done to him?” She demanded.Hook rolled his eyes.    
“Everard!” Hook called. Everard approached.    
“Captain?”    
“Where is Bennett?” Hook asked.    
“I don’t know sir, He never reported for his duties this morning. I haven’t seen him since we entered the kingdom.” Everard replied.    
Hook growled.    
“Find Him!” He ordered. Lenna hid a smirk. Bennett must have somehow gotten away but where did he go? However he wasn’t here. Carter couldn’t harm him and they were about to make port and she would be off of the ship and it was finally time for her to get the upper hand.  She turned to Carter.    
“You told me that if I didn’t tell, you wouldn’t hurt him!” She yelled.    
“Watch your tongue, girl!” Carter spat.    
“What is she talking about Carter?” Hook asked. Carter fell silent and glared at Lenna who returned his glare with a smirk which she shook off quickly as the Captain looked at her.    
“You. what have you not told me?” He demanded.    
Lenna fell quickly into the role she had taken to, the compliant slave. She trembled.    
“I.. I’m sorry captain. He..he told me, that if I told you he’d kill Bennett, and then he’d cut my unborn child out of me..” She stammered in mock fear. Hook grabbed her hair pulling her to him.    
“Tell. Me. What?!” He growled.    
“It was him, he unlocked my cell door. He came in, and he said that he took your keys, and he said you wouldn’t give a damn what happened to me because I wasn’t yours anymore and he had waited his turn long enough.” Lenna mustered up some crocodile tears. “He.. he took me, in only the way you were allowed Captain, as if I belonged to him. But I don’t. I belong to only you.” She fell to her knees at his feet bowing her head.    
“Come on Captain, you believe this nonsense?” Carter asked.    
“How did the door get unlocked?” Hook asked.    
“I brought the little bitch some food and forgot to lock it.” Carter shrugged.    
“You don’t need keys to bring her food and that was Bennetts job!” Hook barked. “Did you touch, MY slave?!” He demanded.    
“Why should you be the only one who gets to fuck her?!” Carter demanded. “The rest of us have needs too!”    
“You know the penalty for touching what's mine. Taking. What. is MINE.” Hook spat. Carter growled and grabbed Lenna by the hair.    
“I warned you, you little whore!” He pulled a knife from his belt. Lenna screamed And kicked to get away. Everard and a few other crew members pulled him off of Lenna and Lenna scampered across the Deck to Hook holding onto his leg.    
“I told him not to, I couldn’t fight him. I should have told you.” She sobbed now not sure if this was just a part she was playing or if she was actually begging him for mercy her reality had been warped so much that she no longer knew who she truly was. Hook smoothed his hand over her hair.    
“He will answer for his crimes my pet.” He said and Lenna nuzzled into his hand. What the hell had he done to her?    
  
Carter was bound with his back to the center mast as the sun was rising in the horizon. Lenna hadn’t seen this before. She had watched one crew member walk the plank in her time on the ship, and she had watched many of them get lashes but this was new. Everard approached with a case Lenna extended her neck to peek into the case at a Pistol. Hook pulled the pistol from the case and looked it over before turning to Carter. Everard took Lenna’s wrist pulling her back as Hook stepped forward.    
“What's happening?” Lenna asked.    
“What does it look like is happening?” Everard asked. “Taking the Captains things is punishable by death. Quiet now.” He said and turned her head so she was watching. However this was one thing she didn’t mind to watch at all. Carter had it coming. She watched Hook point the pistol at Carter and she smirked as he pulled the trigger and Carter was shot dead. It was a small victory for her that day, but a victory nonetheless.    
  
Lenna was marched off of the ship as soon as it made port.    
“This is it?” She asked. “You are just letting me go. After everything?”    
“Aye.” Hook snickered. “Maybe, If by some reason your father chooses not to have you executed I will sneak into your chambers and take you in your royal bed. You’d like that, wouldn’t you pet?” He asked stroking her cheek “I do wish I could storm into that palace with you and make you scream my name in the throne room in front of your father and his royal subjects, But as you said, those pesky guards would only be a hindrance. So I leave you here.” He said pushing her forward.    
Lenna turned to face him again.    
“A bit of advice love, if you ever given the chance to leave home again, Don’t.” He chuckled and turned away from her walking back onto his ship shouting orders to his crew.    
Lenna couldn’t believe that she wanted to run back onto the ship and never leave but she knew he’d never allow it. She turned wiping tears out of her eyes made her way into town slowly, with her head down.    
  
Once in the marketplace, Lenna wasn’t sure what to do, She needed different clothes, a cloak perhaps but she had no money, and she was afraid if she was seen, and recognized they would alert the guards and she had no intentions of going home, not yet. She noticed a shopkeep who was outside speaking with someone so she crept around and snuck into his shop unnoticed, she picked out a few articles of clothing and slipped them on, they were loose, hiding the swell in her stomach. She found a cloak hanging off of the door and took it down slipping it on putting the hood over her head and hurrying from the shop.   
  
She made it just outside the marketplace before she bumped into someone. Her hood fell from her head. The woman she bumped into looked her up and down.    
“Princess?” She gasped and bowed her head. “I am terribly sorry!”    
“No.. No I am not the princess you’ve gotten me confused.” Lenna lied pulling the hood up over her head and running away. She wasn’t even sure where she was going, she had never been this way outside of the marketplace. Anytime she went to the Market she was surrounded by royal guards.    
  
Lenna had walked for hours, she was exhausted, and thirsty, hungry too. She had made her way into someones Camp, she put her hands on the edge of the hood of her cloak pulling it more around her face. She heard a dog barking behind her and turned to see the dog at a dead run for her. She yelped and started running but she didn’t get far, she was exhausted and dehydrated from the heat. She grew dizzy and she collapsed.    
“What have you found daisy?” A woman asked as the dog approached Lenna on the ground and sniffed at her and then whined and whimpered nudging Lenna’s face with its nose. Lenna caught a small glimpse of the woman’s face before she passed out.    
  
Lenna slowly blinked her eyes open feeling cool water being splashed on her face. Where was she? Who had captured her now? She sat up gasping, her amber brown eyes wild with fear.    
“Easy Princess, no one will harm you here.” The same woman's voice that she had heard before passing out said. Lenna looked to her left at a woman with bright green eyes, and ginger hair streaked with silver.    
The woman pushed a platter of food in her lap. It was huge, more than she had ever gotten on Hooks ship.    
“You are eating for two, Princess you’ll need to eat more now.”    
Lenna looked at the woman confused.    
“How.. do you know who I am?..that I am with child?” She asked.    
“I know things.” The woman smiled. “That is all you need to know. Eat.”    
Lenna didn’t have to be told a second time, she dug into the food like she hadn’t seen food in years. Getting a closer look at the woman, Lenna could tell this woman was a gypsy.    
“I’m sorry to intrude on your camp.” She frowned.    
“Don’t you worry yourself, child. You are lucky that my Daisy found you.” The woman smiled again. Lenna looked down at the white dog with blue eyes laying beside her.    
“I thought she was going to bite me.” Lenna said, embarrassed now for trying to run from the seemingly peaceful dog.    
“Ah, Daisy wouldn’t hurt a fly and I can tell that you have endured much worse, a bite from a dog would have seemed pleasant in comparison.”    
Lenna looked down and nodded.    
“Its okay Princess, you don’t need to talk about it, unless you wish to but in my experience, it does much better than to keep it to yourself.”  The woman said and handed her a goblet of water which she drank down in seconds.    
“Who are you?” Lenna asked.    
“I am Talaitha.” The woman replied and took the empty platter, and Goblet from her. “Come, let's get you a bath princess, and some clean clothes.” Talaitha said and extended her hand. Lenna took her hand and was helped to her feet and lead out of the tent she was in and into  another one with a large copper tub much like the one on Hooks ship. She shuddered at the thought, the more distance she put between herself and she ship, the more she felt like herself and she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. The more she felt like herself, the more sick she felt, the more sadness, and shame she felt.    
Daisy approached and nuzzled her head into Lenna’s shaking hand providing some comfort.    
“You are safe here Princess. No one intends to hurt you.” Talaitha said as she poured buckets of steaming water into the tub.    
“Do you need help getting out of those clothes?” She asked Lenna shook her head.    
“No.” She said softly.    
“I will leave you be.” Talaitha smiled. “Daisy. Come.” She whistled at the dog.    
“Wait!..can.. Daisy stay?” Lenna asked.    
Talaitha nodded and gave the dog a hand signal. Daisy curled up on the floor in front of the entrance to the tent as Talaitha left. Lenna stripped down and slowly stepped into the tub sinking into the hot water. Wincing at painful flashbacks. Feeling his hand and hook exploring her body she let out a choked sob. Daisy whined and padded towards the tub watching her.    
“I’m sorry, sweet girl.” Lenna frowned at the dog. The dog cocked its head to the side and put its paw on the tub over her hand. Lenna smiled and sank back in the tub feeling comforted.    
  
Talaitha returned to the tent with some clean clothes for Lenna and helped her out of the tub helping her into the clothes.    
“Its night time now, you should get some rest. Daisy will watch over you. Come.” she smiled leading her back to the first tent. Lenna laid down on the ground of the tent with her head on the pillow.    
Talaitha sat down beside her.    
“I saw your brand. Pirates..” She frowned at Lenna.    
Lenna nodded. Her eyes welled.    
“You understand why I can not go home then.” She said. “The things that they did to me. That he did to me. He did this.” She said placing her hand over her stomach. “And then he threw me away as if I was nothing.”    
“But you are not nothing. You are Lenna Tate, Princess of Adaerith and He may have taken everything else from you, but did not take that. Not unless you let him.”    
“I can’t be a princess. Not after what I’ve done. I’ve been marked. Taken, impregnated with his seed. My father will see it as treason to the crown.” Lenna frowned.    
“But you can not run, Princess. I’ve seen two different paths for you. The path you are on right now, ends shortly. But if you go home. If you remember who you are, that path will prove much more fruitful for you.” Talaitha smiled. “Sleep now, Tomorrow you must leave.”    
“Okay.” Lenna nodded. She didn’t want to go, she wanted to stay with Talaitha and Daisy but if Talaitha saw her staying on this path ending shortly, she had no other choice but to go home, After everything she had already endured, nothing her father could do could be any worse.    
  
Lenna was trembling and whimpering in her sleep as she was haunted with nightmares from her time on the Jolly Roger. Daisy moved from her spot at the entrance of the tent and curled up beside Lenna laying her head on her stomach. Lenna feeling the warmth from the dog stilled in her sleep, sleeping peacefully through the rest of the night.    
  
Lenna was getting ready to leave the camp and head back to her kingdom. She was saying her goodbyes to Talaitha, and the others in the camp.    
“You feel hate in your heart for those who have wronged you.” Talaitha frowned.    
“I do.” Lenna nodded.    
“Let it go, Hate is not a good thing to pass on, The boy will have his own battles with hate in the years to come fueling it with your own, will only be harmful to him.” Talaitha warned.    
“The boy?..I was right?” Lenna smiled and put a hand on her stomach.    
“As I said child. I know things.” Talaitha winked and hugged her.    
“Farewell, Princess.” She smiled.    
“Goodbye.” Lenna replied. “Thank you, for your help.”    
“Of course Princess.”    
Lenna started walking away when she heard a bark behind her. She turned and Daisy had her head cocked to the side whining. Lenna smiled and crouched down to the dog hugging her.    
“Thank you as well Daisy.” She laughed as the dog licked her face happily, saying goodbye.    
  
\------------------------------------------------------------    
  
Lenna looked up at the palace with tears in her eyes. Part of her wished she had never left it, none of this would have happened. But another part of her was grateful for the journey she had. She would have never met Bennett if she hadn’t left home, and she hoped that where ever he was he was safe and happy. Maybe he found his family. She also never would have met Talaitha, who did more than restore her faith in humanity after everything she had been through, she had given her the courage to return home and remember who she was.    
She walked slowly to the palace gates and was met by two Royal guards. She swallowed thickly and removed the hood on her cloak. The guards both stared at her in awe.    
“Princess?!” They both said.    
“Yes, I’m home.” Lenna said softly.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems like the end, but its not, I have a few more chapters in store for this one! I'm working on Chapter 14 right now! and don't worry, Hook will be back ;)


	14. Escape from Adaerith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenna is reunited with her father, and Bennett.

Lenna was lead into the Palace, word of her return had traveled fast among the palace staff. She was brought into the throne room. Her father, King Jacob stood from his throne and approached Lenna. He choked back tears as the two of them were face to face again for the first time in so long. Even though Lenna had only been gone, for half a year at most, her father looked like he had aged years.    
“Lenna, is it really you?” He asked.    
“Yes, Papa its me.” Lenna said and put her hand on his cheek tears slipped out of her eyes as her father embraced her. She never thought she would have this moment.    
“Where have you been?” He asked. “Why did you leave?!” He demanded pulling away from her. His brown eyes stern, and full of worry.    
“I..made a mistake, I wanted adventure.” Lenna frowned. “Please, may I go to my chamber? I am tired from my journey.”    
King Jacob nodded and waved for her Lady in waiting.    
“Tilda, take Lenna to her chamber. See she gets anything she needs.” He smiled at his daughter. “We will speak later of your adventure, but for now, I rejoice in your return.”    
Lenna smiled and nodded at him. She knew he would not be as joyus when he learned where she had been.    
  
Tilda took Lenna up to her Chambers, Lenna looked around her room with tears in her eyes, after living with so little, the huge feather canopy bed, and the room filled with pointless items, treasures seemed ludicrous.    
“Are you okay, your majesty?” Tilda asked.    
_ Your majesty.  _ Lenna almost snorted at the words.    
“I.. I’m fine. I would like to be alone. Please.”    
“Your father insists I stay with you.”    
“I said I would like to be alone!” Lenna snapped spinning around. She then felt a dizzy spell coming on. She held her head.    
“Princess?” Tilda said with concern in her tone, though her voice seemed so far away.    
“Lenna!” Tilda gasped as Lenna collapsed onto the floor.    
  
“What are these marks?” The Royal doctor asked as he checked Lenna over. “These bruises.. The cuts.” The doctor frowned as Lenna was coming to. Lenna looked down at the doctor was checking the bruises on her legs.    
“I need to see more. Remove her clothes.” The doctor said.    
“No!” Lenna screamed.    
“Lenna, Lenna. Calm down love.” Her father said. “You are sick. Xavier is only trying to figure out why.”    
Lenna fought against the nurses pulling her clothing off screaming. She felt like she was being violated all over again.    
“King Jacob.. Look at this.” Xavier said and pointed to the brand on her chest.    
“Pirates.” Jacob hissed and pulled away from Lenna.    
“Shes..with child.” One of the nurses said observing the swelling in her stomach.    
“This. This was your adventure?!” Jacob demanded. “A rendevouz with pirates?!”    
“Father please. I didn’t want this, The Captain, Captain Hook.. he.. Did this to me against my will. I was held captive on his ship.” Lenna said with tears in her eyes.    
“You disgrace me. You disgrace your kingdom!” Jacob spat.    
“Papa..” Lenna sobbed.    
“No!” Jacob shouted. “You are no daughter of mine. Not anymore. You will be tried for your crimes against the crown, you will be locked in the dungeon until that bastard is born and then you will be hung! Fitting death for a pirates whore!” Jacob barked and left the room ordering his men to take her to the dungeons.    
  
\----------------------------------------------   
  
3 months had passed since Lenna was locked in the dungeons of the palace. Even these dungeons were much better than the brig on The ship, and she was fed, multiple times a day and treated decently. Lenna heard a sharp groan outside of her cell and stood up with a hand over her stomach walking to the door.    
“Hello?” She called. She gasped as a familiar mop of blonde curls rushed to the cell.    
“Ben?!” She whispered.    
“Aye.” He smiled. “Miss me princess?” Bennett asked.    
“Ben! Where have you been hiding? I never thought I’d see you again, what are you doing here?”    
“I know my way around Adaerith. But when there was talk in the village about the Princess being executed in the months to come.. I had to get you out of here.” He said and picked the lock on the door pulling it open.    
“We don’t have much time.” He said.    
“If we are caught..” She started as she stepped out   
Bennet grabbed her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her lips. He pulled away leaving her breathless.    
“We aren’t going to get caught, we are going to runaway and be together. Me, you, and the child. I love you Lenna and I promised you, that everything would be okay, and it will. Just trust me.”    
“Okay.” Lenna nodded and smiled at him. He took her hand leading her out of the dungeon.    
“No, go this way.” Lenna said leading him down a corridor.    
“This.. wasn’t in my map.” Bennett frowned.    
“Very few people know about it.” Lenna smirked “It leads to my mother's secret garden. In the garden there is a tunnel that leads to town.”    
“Brilliant!” Bennett grinned hurrying with her down the long Corridor.    
  
Once outside, Bennett looked around the wilting garden.    
“I tried to keep it when my mother passed, but I didn’t have her touch.” Lenna frowned but then smiled as she approached a patch of surviving red flowers.    
“What are these?” Ben asked.    
“These.. Are mine, my mother and I planted them together when I was a child and I don’t know how but they’ve survived all this time. Do you know what my name means?” Lenna asked.    
Bennett shook his head.    
“It means strength of a Lion, these flowers are Red Lion Amaryllis.” She smiled. Bennett smiled and picked one of the flowers and tucked it into her hair.    
“Its a message, from your mother that you are a survivor. No matter what you have been through.” He said and wiped a tear from her eyes.    
Lenna and Bennett heard voices.    
“Come, the tunnel is this way.” Lenna said and took his hand running with him into the tunnel.    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Once they had safely made it out of the palace grounds and into town. Bennett lead her to the outskirts of town.    
“There is a lake up here. I have a boat come on.”    
Lenna smiled.    
“I know this land! I came here, and I met wonderful people before I returned home.” Lenna grinned “Come on! You have to meet Talaitha!” She said taking his hand walking on the path towards the gypsy camp. She just hoped they were still here. She heard a faint yelping and wimpering just off the path in the bushes. She raised her eyebrow and walked off the path and gasped as the white dog limped out from behind the bushes.    
“Daisy?? What happened sweet girl?” She frowned crouching down to the dog. The dogs white fur was splattered with red.    
“I think shes been hurt Ben.” Lenna frowned. Bennett checked the dog over.    
“Her foot is broken, but she has no other wounds, where did this blood come from?”    
Lenna’s eyes widened.    
“Talaitha!” She shouted and ran towards the camp.    
“Lenna! No!” Bennett shouted running after her.    
  
Lenna made it to the camp and let out a choked sob as the camp was turned upside down, bodies were thrown about everywhere. She hurried towards Talaitha's tent and ran in. Talaitha was laying with a stab wound on her stomach.    
“No.” Lenna cried and knelt down applying pressure to the wound.    
“Ben! Help!” She yelled. Bennett knelt down to help, although he knew there wasn’t a thing he could do, this was beyond him.    
“You.. Have. to leave.” Talaitha gurgled.    
“Who did this?” Lenna asked.    
“Pirates, they were looking for the boy.” She said pointing a shaking finger at Ben.    
“Hook?” Lenna asked.    
Bennett nodded.    
“Leon spotted me in town a week ago when they made port  They’ve been searching for me.” He frowned.    
“They’ll be back. You have to go.” Talaitha sputtered.    
“I’m so sorry.” Lenna cried.    
“Its not your fault child. You put too much on your shoulders…” Talaitha wheezed and looked at Bennett. “Take her. Take care of her.”    
Bennett nodded.    
“Come on Lenna, we have to go.”    
Lenna wiped tears from her eyes.    
“I’ll never forget the kindness you showed me. I’ll take care of Daisy for you, don’t worry.” She gave Talaitha’s hand one final squeeze before leaving the tent with Bennett. Daisy had followed them. Limping to the camp, Bennett lifted the white dog carrying her with them through the woods until they reached a lake where Bennett’s boat was as promised. He helped Lenna into the boat and placed Daisy gently into her lap..    
“Are you ready, love?” He asked.    
Lenna nodded and hugged Daisy close to her.    
“Lets go.” She said quietly.    
Bennett pushed the boat offshore and hopped in and started rowing.    
Lenna watched her kingdom disappear into the distance for the final time.


	15. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennett and Lenna get a new life but all good things come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Between work, and hospital visits, I haven't had time to write.   
> Also sorry for the time jump XD and don't worry, Hook will be back next chapter ;)

_ 6 years later _ _   
_ __   
Lenna and Bennett had gotten away from Adaerith and had spent the next 6 years, living happily in a small secluded cabin in the woods far away where no one would really look for them.    
Bennett helped raise Lenna’s son, who she had named Benjamin, she wanted to name him Bennett but Bennett suggested that his name only ever brought him bad luck until he met Lenna, so Lenna just went with Benjamin, Ben for short. Little Ben, thought that Bennett was his father and Bennett never told him otherwise, Lenna didn’t want him to know who his real father was so this was perfectly fine with her as well.    
  
Lenna and Bennett got married, just a year after Ben was born and although Lenna was happy, she still struggled with her memories of Hook and her time on the Jolly Roger and some days were worse than others. Some days she would sit quietly and stare out the window all day with Daisy at her feet.    
“Papa, why is mummy sad today?” Ben would ask    
“Well, Benjamin before you came along, Mummy and I lived on a ship, and life wasn’t so grand especially for your mother.” Bennett replied.    
“I thought Mummy was a princess.” Ben frowned.    
“She was, well.. If you ask me she still is.” Bennett smiled. “But your mother wanted an adventure, and she ran away from her home and ended up with pirates, and they were horrible. Sometimes, even though Mummy is happy now, she remembers those times and she just needs time to be quiet and think.”    
Ben scowled.    
“You can teach me to fight, and when I get big, I’ll find those pirates and I’ll take care of those dirty pirates for what they did.” He said.    
“Benjamin you must promise me that you will never go looking for those pirates.” Bennett said firmly squeezing Ben’s shoulder.    
“But papa..”    
“Revenge is not worth what they would put you through.” Bennett said.    
Ben sighed and looked at his mother sitting by the window petting Daisy “Okay.” He agreed.    
  
\-------------------------------------   
  
The nightmares were the worst however, often Bennett would wake to Lenna screaming and twisting about in bed.    
“Lenna, Love, you have to wake up!” Bennett said softly to his wife who opened her eyes and screamed again and started slapping him.    
“Get off of me!!” She shrieked.    
“Love, its me. Its Bennett!” He said. Lenna collapsed into him and sobbed.    
“Its just me and you Lenna.” Bennett said softly rocking her in his arms letting her cry.    
“He won’t leave me alone.” Lenna cried. “Its been years and he still won't leave.”    
“I know. I know.” he said smoothing his hand over her hair.    
Ben walked into the room with a lantern with Daisy by his side.    
“Papa whats wrong?” He asked.    
“Its okay Benjamin. Mum just had another bad dream. Go back to bed.”    
“Can’t I stay in here? Daisy and I want to watch over Mummy.” Ben pouted.    
“Oh, Alright.” Bennett sighed. Ben smiled and both he and Daisy climbed up into the bed. Daisy laid at the foot of the bed and Ben climbed up between Bennett and Lenna. He laid next to her mother wiping tears from her eyes. Lenna smiled at him and ran her hand through his dark hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead.    
“My sweet boy.” She whispered. He was the mirror image of his father, but thankfully didn’t seem to have a stitch of his personality.    
  
\----------------------------------------------   
  
Having relations was a bit of a challenge, Bennett was still learning how to judge what kind of day Lenna was having, some days she was his Lenna and when they would make love it was phenomenal, but there were days when they would be in the middle of things and she would start having flashbacks and she would push him off of her and sit on the end of the bed crying for hours not letting him touch her at all and then there were nights like this night, when she had completely reverted back to the Captain’s trained slave and she wanted him to hit her, to hurt her, to make her do things because she thought it would please him,  and he refused every time.    
“I will not hurt you Lenna and I will not force you into anything. We are not on the ship, we are home.” He reminded her, and as always she got upset and pulled her nightgown back on and stormed out of the room.    
Bennett ran his hand through his hair and sighed. These nights were trying but he had to remind himself that tomorrow would be better that this wasn’t his Lenna, and he cursed the Captain for doing this to her but no matter what kind of day it was, he loved her just as much as he did the day before. He stood up and slipped his pants on and walked out of the room finding her sitting in her chair by the window wiping tears from her eyes.    
He walked over to her and bent down kissing her on the shoulder and running his hands up and down her shoulders trying to sooth her.    
“I’m sorry Bennett..” She said softly.    
“Its okay love, I know that wasn’t you.”  Bennett replied.    
“What if it was? What if he's ruined me that much?” Lenna asked.    
“He hasn’t, I know this because I’ve seen how you are on the good days and you are getting better every day love, these days are getting less and less frequent so I know that it's not you.” Bennett smiled.    
“I don’t deserve you Bennett, you should take Ben and go.” Lenna frowned.    
“Stop that. I’ll tell you what you don’t deserve. You don’t deserve to be alone, you don’t deserve to feel this way, and you don’t deserve all the hell he put you through but we are far from that life, We are in our own home, far away from Captain Hook, Far away from all of that misery and Ben and I are not going anywhere.” Lenna looked at him.    
“What kind of life is it for him when he has to walk around on eggshells around his own mother because I may be having a bad day?” She asked.    
“A better life than he would have without his mother.” Bennett replied and wiped tears from her eyes.   
“Yes, there are bad days, but this is our life, our new life, one that we were told we’d never get and we got it, We’re married, Ben is growing like a weed and he is happy I am happy and you are not going to get rid of me so easily Princess.” Bennett grinned. Lenna cracked a smile.    
“Are you sure Cabin Boy?” She asked.    
“Positive. Now please, come back to bed.”    
Lenna nodded and stood up and took his hand and he led them back to the bedroom.    
  


\---------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lenna sat outside with Benjamin and Daisy on a warm spring day. Bennett was inside tending to a sick villager who had wandered to the cabin in need of help just days ago. He had been staying with them for a week now and while Bennett tried his hardest the man just wasn’t getting any better, he claimed to have been sick for the last 4 years with some mysterious illness that no one could figure out and Bennett knew that the man was near death and would not survive the day so he sent Lenna outside with Ben so Ben wouldn’t have to see the man die.    
Benjamin tossed a stick and Daisy ran to fetch it.    
“Mum, is that man going to die?” He asked. Lenna sighed.    
“Yes love. Papa is taking care of him the best he can.”    
“Papa is the best, why isn’t he getting better?”    
“Well, darling sometimes people just get sick and it's their time to go.” Lenna said thinking of her mother.    
Bennett came outside with a sad look on this face.    
“Has he gone?” Lenna asked. Bennett nodded.    
“Keep him busy while I take care of it?” He asked.    
“Of course.” Lenna nodded.    
“Benjamin, let's go by the pond and watch the ducks.” Lenna smiled and stood up with her hand out.    
Benjamin ran over and grabbed her hand.    
“Come daisy! Let's watch the ducks!” He said. Daisy followed behind them.    
  
Bennett had finished burying the old man and had just laid the shovel down when Daisy ran at him barking up a storm.    
“What is it girl?” Bennett asked and then he heard a scream followed by Benjamin yelling.    
“PAPA! HELP!” He yelled. Bennett made a mad run towards the pond, Benjamin was on the ground hovering over Lenna.    
“Out of the way.” Bennett said and knelt down to his wife who was passed out with blood trickling down her nose. He wiped the blood away.    
“Lenna, love wake up.” He said. “What happened?” He asked Benjamin who was rubbing his eyes and sobbing.    
“Son I know you are scared but you need to tell me.”    
“I was throwing rocks in the pond and I asked mummy a question and she didn’t answer!” He cried.    
“Ben? Why are you crying?” Lenna mumbled and blinked her eyes open.    
Bennett pulled his wife close sighing in relief.    
“You scared me half to death love, Ben too. What happened?”    
“I don’t know Bennet, I was just sitting here and I remember feeling tired and thats it.” Lenna said and then started coughing, and wheezing. She put her hand up to cover her mouth and pulled it away and gasped at the blood in her hand. Her eyes widened with fear, these were the same symptoms the man who Bennett was treating had shown.    
“Bennett..” she said quietly hiding her bloody hand from her son. Bennett shook his head.    
“I.. I can fix this.” He stuttered but they both knew well, that he couldn’t. 


	16. Dead Men Tell No Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bennett and Lenna search for a cure for her illness, Hook returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump. I hope you guys don't mind those. XD   
> Also just when you think there may be a happy ending, I swoop in and rip it away :D   
> I'm evil. Mwuahaha.   
> I hope you are all enjoying this story as it comes to a close here in a couple of chapters! <3

_ 2 years later  _ _   
_ _   
_ Bennett and Lenna tried to hide her illness from Benjamin as much as they could, but the boy was clever, and as he grew so did his mind.    
On a particularly harsh winter night, Lenna sat up in bed, hacking and wheezing.    
“I’ll get you some medicine.” Bennett offered and stood up, Lenna nodded as she took one shaky breath after another, The medicine would not cure the illness, and frankly it had stopped helping soothe the symptoms but Lenna didn’t want to tell Bennett that, he was already so worried.    
  
Bennett walked out into the Cabins small kitchen opening the cabinets and gathering ingredients to prepare a tonic.    
“Papa?” A small voice said from behind him. Bennett turned and looked over his shoulder.    
“You should be in bed Benjamin.” He sighed. Benjamin rubbed his tired eyes.    
“I don’t sleep as well.. Not since Daisy.” He frowned. Bennett returned the child's frown, just a month ago Daisy had passed. The loss hit the little family hard, but Lenna and Benjamin took it especially hard.    
“I know, son. We all miss her but she was old it was her time.” Bennett smiled and ran his hand through the boys dark hair.    
“Is that why mum is dying? Because shes old.”    
Bennett stopped what he was doing and turned to the boy.    
“Benjamin, your mother is not dying.” At least that's what he told himself. He needed to tell himself that every day or else he’d stop trying to find a way to save her.    
“You don’t have to lie to me Papa, I know.” Benjamin said sadly.    
“She’s sick son, but I’m working on getting her better. Would you like to help?” Bennett asked.    
Ben smiled and pushed a stool over so he could climb up and help.    
  
Bennett and Benjamin brought the herbal tonic to Lenna.    
“Benjamin, what are you doing awake?” Lenna asked.    
“He was helping me.” Bennett explained.    
“I want to help papa help you get better, mum.” Benjamin smiled. Lenna returned his smile, even though she knew there was no getting better. As Bennett always said it was good to remain hopeful.    
“I’ve heard word, of a new medicine floating around the market if you are up for it tomorrow morning I thought we could all go.”    
“Sure.” Lenna smiled. “Its been a while since Ben and I have been out. You’ll like that, wont you Benjamin?”    
“Yes Mum!” Ben grinned. “Are you feeling better?” He asked.    
Lenna gave him her best reassuring smile.    
“Much, better. Why don’t you go on to bed? It will be an early morning.”    
“Okay mum.” Ben smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “Night papa.”    
“Goodnight son.” Bennett smiled and pat him off to bed.    
Bennett climbed into bed and Lenna snuggled into him.    
“You are so good to him. To us.” She smiled.    
“I love you both. You deserve more than I could give you.”    
“No, Ben you do enough.” Lenna said. “We love you too.” She looked up at him.    
“I know that when I am gone, Benjamin will be okay because he’ll have you.” Her Amber brown eyes welled with tears. Bennett pressed a kiss to the top of her head.    
“Sleep love.” He said quietly trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. He knew deep, deep down that his time with his wife was limited.    
  
“Benjamin you stay with us!” Bennett scolded the boy as he ran through the market weaving around people.    
“Oh Bennett just let him run. Everyone here is friendly they all know us.” Lenna smiled.    
“I suppose.” Bennett sighed. “The Apothecary is this way, I’ll only be a few minutes, why don’t you take him to find a new toy?” Bennett asked.    
“Sure.” Lenna smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “I love you.” She smiled and went to walk away but Bennett pulled her back planting his lips on hers in a passionate kiss as if he’d never kiss her again. He pulled away.    
“I love you too. I’ll be just a moment. We’ll meet back in the square.” He smiled and waved her off watching her chase after Benjamin.    
Bennett made his way to the apothecary and walked into the little shop scoping out the shelves for what he was looking for, with not much luck. He walked to the counter.    
“What do you know of this mysterious illness that is spreading through the village?” He asked. The woman sighed sadly.    
“Not much, only that no one survives.”    
“Please, my wife..shes caught it and I just.. I can’t lose her. Don’t you have anything that might cure it? I’ll pay whatever it costs.”    
The woman turned around and grabbed something off a shelf behind her and put it on the counter in front of him.    
“This, it isn’t a cure, but it will give you more time. It gave me another 4 years with my son maybe it will do the same for your wife.”    
It wasn’t a cure, but a chance for more time was worth every bit of coin. He handed his small pouch of money to the woman.    
“I am sorry to hear about your son.” He frowned. “Thank you, for this.”    
“Just be prepared to say goodbye, lad.” The woman said sadly and turned away to dust a shelf. Bennett held the medicine tightly in his hand and left the shop. He ducked down an alleyway deciding to take a short cut to the toy maker, Where he knew Lenna and Ben would be.    
He heard footsteps behind him, but that wasn’t uncommon so he didn’t turn around.    
“Well, look who grew up.” A menacing and all too familiar voice said from behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks, a chill shot up his spine and he slowly turned around.    
“Hook..” He said.    
“Oh, so you remember me.” Hook grinned and stalked over to him.    
“How could I forget?” Bennett asked narrowing his eyes as Hook closed the space between the two of them. Bennett was shoved into a stone wall with Hooks hand on his throat, and his hook dragging a thin line across his cheek. Bennett winced in pain as he felt the hook cutting his cheek.    
“Tell me, Benny boy, Where is your princess?” He smirked. “Last I heard she was to be executed, I was going to watch. But then..she miraculously escaped. Now, I’m willing to bet you had something to do with that, and I’m bored __ Ben . I miss my little pet.”    
Bennett bit back the rage boiling within him.    
“Lenna is dead.” He growled. “What you did to her, it destroyed her. After her father disowned her, I tried to save her but the damage.. She was gone, she took her own life, taking the life of your spawn with her.” He spat.    
“Oh.. poor, poor.. Ben.” Hook frowned. “I told you I’d destroy her.” He smirked. Bennett pushed the Captain off of him.    
“What do you want? Did you track me down to gloat?” He asked.   
“No, I tracked you down to Kill you.” Hook’s expression darkened. Bennett looked over Hooks shoulder as Lenna and Ben were turning the corner. Ben was looking down at the new toy in his hand and not paying attention. Lenna held in a gasp. She could only see the back of the Captain but she knew it was him. Bennett begged Lenna with his eyes to run. Before Ben could look, Lenna pulled him away from the scene. She held him close and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet as she tried to keep herself quiet.    
“You’re here to kill me? You’ve wasted years hunting down a Cabin boy? For what?” Bennett asked with a laugh.    
“Because Captain Hook, always keeps his word, and I told you that if you touched what was mine again I’d bury my hook in your chest!” Hook growled. “I Know that you are lying, I know that you know where the princess is, and you are going to tell me.”    
Bennett shook his head.    
“Never. You will never have her again!”    
Hook growled and lunged forward plunging his hook into Bennett’s chest.    
“And now, neither will you. You always were a foolish boy.” Hook glared.    
“Am I?” Bennett sputtered choking on his own blood. “As you’ve said before..” He wheezed. “Dead men tell no tales. You’ll never find her.”    
“Mark my words boy. I will and I will ruin her all over again and this time you won't be around to save her.” He spat and walked away from the alleyway.    
Lenna waited a fair amount of time before it was safe.    
“Benjamin. Stay here. I will be right back.”    
“But mum..” Ben pouted.    
“Just stay!” Lenna scold. Ben sighed and nodded.    
Lenna hurried out to the Alleyway and tried to hold in a sob as she hurried over to Bennett. She crouched down beside him.    
“Ben..” She cried softly. Bennett opened his hand letting the medicine roll out.    
“You..need. That..’ He wheezed. “You..must. Go.”    
Lenna shook her head.    
“I can’t leave you.”    
“He can’t find you. Lenna… please.” Bennett begged with his last breath.    
“Ben?” Lenna shook him lightly. “Bennett.. No. please.” She sobbed.    
“Papa?” Benjamin’s small voice broke. Breaking Lenna’s heart in the process.    
“Papa!” He wailed and ran over to them falling to his knees beside Bennett.    
“He’s sleeping. Right?”    
“No.. darling.. He’s gone.” Lenna frowned pulling her boy close to her trying to calm his cries. She picked up the bottle of medicine and pulled away from Ben to look at him and thats when she noticed something in his eyes that she had seen before in his fathers many times. Hatred and darkness.    
“Ben, we have to go. We have to go now.” She said standing and pulling the boy to his feet. She would not let Bennett die in vain. As much as it pained her to leave her husband like this, she couldn’t let Hook find her, or her son.    
“I..love you.” She said to Bennett before scooping up her eerily silent son and running off with him. 


	17. Back on the Jolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook deals with the repercussions of his actions. Lenna is forced to make a painful decision for the benefit of her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up guys this one is a long one.   
> Also, I added an image to the first chapter of a cover I made for this story If you wanna check that out. and added a co creator, because Shoddyhatter has literally helped me with 99 percent of this story because she is awesome too.   
> One more chapter after this guys and its... different from all the rest. Stay tuned!

_ 4 Years Later  _ _   
_ _   
_ Captain Hook sat to himself at a Tavern table, usually he was surrounded by his crew, or wenches but he was not in the mood to be in the company of either these days. He was on his third stein of rum and the memories, the pain and the misery were still not leaving him. He remembered now, why he had shut down, why he had become the monster he had because it was so much easier to not feel.    
He thought of his father, abandoning him and his brother to a live of slavery, He thought of his late brother, the reason he hated royalty. He thought of Milah. Everyone he had lost, and how they would be so disappointed in the monster it had made him.   
Hook then thought back to the very moment 4 years ago that lead to his downward spiral into guilt.    
  
_ Hook smirked, the choked sobs from his dear slave when she discovered the body of her precious Cabin boy were everything he hoped for. He knew the boy was lying. She wasn’t dead. He peeked around the corner watching her plead with him not to go and the opportunity to gloat was too much to pass up. He started to make his presence known when something stopped him dead in his tracks. A small, dark haired boy ran past him.  _ _   
_ _ “Papa?!” The boy wailed and dropped to his knees at Bennetts body. He watched as Lenna pulled the boy close rocking him in her arms. Hook felt something in the pit of his stomach he hadn’t felt in years. Remorse. The boys agonizing sobs cut deep. He’d left the boy fatherless. Hook turned. He had to leave. He had to get away. He walked away as the first piece of his hardened heart broke away unaware that those sobs would haunt him for the years to come.  _ _   
_ _   
_ And they did. Every bloody night he woke hearing those cries. He knew that the boy was his. He had to have been. He didn’t see the boys face that day but he dreamt of it often. Matching cerulean eyes, but with some of his mothers softer features. He never felt for Lenna but he couldn’t deny that she was beautiful.    
He dreamt often of the things he had done to her. How he ruined her and it only worsened the guilt. Liam would have been incredibly disappointed in him.    
Along with those dreams came nightmares, Of Lenna dying horribly, leaving the boy all alone. Sometimes he’d dream of the boy dying and those were the worst. The boy surely would never want anything to do with him. Why would he?    
Hook, now on his fourth stein was beginning to feel the numbing but as the years went on, it wasn’t enough. The first wave of tears rolled out of his drowsy eyes.    
“I’m sorry.” He mumbled to absolutely no one before passing out on the table.    
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Benjamin, now 12 stood watching the leaves fall from the trees and land on the ground by his feet. He looked down at the hand crafted markers in front of him. One for Daisy, One for his Papa and he knew shortly there would be one for his mother. The medicine Bennett had given her had prolonged her life, but she was starting to get sick again, worse this time. She tried to hide it from him, but he knew. Lenna walked weakly to him.    
“You should be resting mum.” Benjamin said quietly. Since Bennett’s passing. Benjamin’s tone had become darker, Sometimes reminding her of his father.    
“Nonsense, darling. I feel fine. Come, I need to go to the market. Walk with me?”    
“Yes mum.”   __ Ben replied and linked his arm with hers starting their journey into town.    
  
“Captain?”    
Hook raised his head and groaned.    
“What?” He asked.    
“You’ve been here all night.” A woman said.    
“Have I?” Hook asked looking at the daylight coming in the tavern windows.    
“I have.” He sighed and left some coin on the table standing up and staggering out of the tavern heading towards the market to find something to get rid of this blasted headache.    
  
Ben ran through the market not looking where he was going, He could hear his mother calling behind him to be careful right before he ran right into someone knocking himself backwards. He looked up at the man who towered over him in height his eyes trailed down to the hook he had for a hand and he trembled.    
“I.. I’m..sorry.” He said.   
  
Hook looked down at the boy and felt like he was hit directly in the chest. The eyes, the face.. The boy who haunted him every time he closed his eyes was on the ground at his feet trembling in fear.    
“Its..quite alright my boy.” Hook said reaching his hand out. Ben hesitantly took his hand.    
“What is your name boy?” Hook asked.    
“BENJAMIN!” Lenna shouted and hurried over. “I told you not to run!” She scold him. “I’m terribly sorry si-” She went to apologize to the man Ben had run into but looked up at him and was nearly paralyzed by fear. She quickly shook it off and pushed Ben behind her protectively.    
“What..what are you doing here?” She spat. Hook put his hand and his Hook out defensively.    
“I’m not here to harm either of you.” He said and then cocked his head to the side Lenna began coughing and wheezing. He noticed her trying to hide the blood she was expelling from her lungs from the boy. He reached his hand out and she backed away.    
“Lenna I..” He started. Lenna wobbled to and fro and suddenly her eyes rolled back and she collapsed forward Hook caught her before she hit the ground.    
“Mum!” Ben shouted frantically. “I.. I have to get her home.” He explained to Hook.    
Hook lifted Lenna.    
“Aye. Lead the way.” He nodded at the boy.    
  
Hook looked around the small cozy cabin in the woods. It was warm, and inviting.    
“In here.” Benjamin said and lead him to a room with a bed where he could lay Lenna down. Hook placed her on the bed.    
“Bring me some water lad.” Hook instructed. Benjamin nodded and hurried off to get the water, returning in a timely manner. Hook picked up the rag in the pale of cool water and rang it out before dabbing it onto her feverish face.    
“How long has she been sick?” Hook asked.    
“Nearly 6 years now. My papa, he gave her medicine before he passed and she was better for a while, but its come back much worse.” Ben frowned.    
Hook nodded in response. Lenna blinked her eyes open looking into the eyes of the dangerous pirate Captain. She gasped and pushed him away from her.    
“NO!” She screamed.    
“Mum!! Mother please.. He’s only helping.” Ben pleaded with his mother to calm down. Lenna settled down at her sons voice. Ben looked to Hook and sighed.    
“I’m sorry, she.. Does this sometimes. Life has not been kind to her.”    
“If..you’ll excuse me just a moment lad.” Hook said and stood up. He walked from the room he couldn’t face her not right now. He stepped outside onto the cabins porch and sat down with his head in his hands.    
  
He didn’t know how long he had been out there before the boy ran past him.    
“Be careful Benjamin Don’t go any further than the pond!” Lenna called    
“Yes mum!” Ben replied and Lenna sat down next to Hook.    
“I’m..surprised to find you still here Captain.” Lenna said quietly.    
“Just call me Killian. Please.”    
Lenna shook her head.    
“I’d rather not. I’d rather just.. Say what I have to say.”    
“Aye, go on.” Hook said.    
“I’m dying.” Lenna said bluntly.    
“Aye.” Hook nodded.    
“Benjamin.. I can’t leave him alone. Bennett was supposed to be here, to care for him when I pass, but as you know that is no longer possible.” Lenna said with venom in her words and Hook deserved every bit of it.    
“I.. I’m-”    
“No. Don’t say it. Your apologies mean nothing to me. They will never take away what you did. Let me finish.” Lenna anapped. Hook nodded in response.    
“I don’t know whats happened to make you suddenly so different. I don’t really care, the only thing I care about is my son and his well being and if you are truly and deeply sorry for your actions you will take him. You will care for him and give him everything he needs.”    
“You want me to bring the boy on my ship?”    
“No. I don’t want that, but what choice have I got? He has no one. No one but you.”    
Hook nodded in agreement.    
“Lenna, my ship..we are leaving tonight. I can’t guarantee I will be back before you pass.”    
Lenna looked away her eyes welling over with tears and her voice breaking as she tried to remain strong.    
“Then you will take him tonight.”    
“No. I wont go!” Benjamin said.    
Lenna and Hook both looked up not aware that Ben had been standing there.    
“You won’t just send me away!” Ben scowled.    
“Benjamin darling.. I can’t leave you alone. You know I don’t have long.”    
“I will not go without you! If you are to die, then we will be together until you do!” Ben shouted with his fists clenched at his sides and tears in his crystal blue eyes.    
“There is room..temporarily for the both of you.” Hook said.    
Lenna looked down. 12 years she had been free of that ship, free of him and here she was about to walk willingly back into it.    
“So be it.” She said.    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Walking back onto the ship was like one of Lenna’s nightmares brought to life. She saw a few familiar faces, a few new ones.    
“May I look?” Benjamin asked Hook.    
Hook nodded.    
“Everard!” He called. Everard approached them he looked at Lenna and at the boy with a strange expression.    
“Give the boy a tour of the ship and let anyone know that if any harm is to come to him, Or the princess, death will be all to merciful.” Hook warned.    
“Aye Captain.” Everard nodded. “Come, boy.” He said.    
“Be careful.” Lenna said.    
“Yes mum.” Ben replied and walked off with Everard.    
Hook lead Lenna towards his Cabin.    
“You need rest.”    
Lenna felt her feet involuntarily lock into place at the memories of everything that happened in that Cabin.   
“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to touch you at all.” Hook promised.    
Lenna sighed and walked with him to the cabin. She walked in the room and was overwhelmed by all the familiar smells and feelings.    
Hook lead her to the bed and the second she touched it she was hit with a wave of flashbacks. She could feel him touching her, violating her and she swore she could feel him ripping away her virtue all over again. She could taste the rum on his lips. She trembled.    
“Please. No.” She said shakily.    
“Lenna.. I’m not going to-”    
“Stop touching me!” She screamed and pushed him away from her. Hook backed away.    
“I.. will leave you be. I’ll have Edward bring you something to eat.”    
“Edward?” Lenna questioned.    
“The new Cabin boy..”    
“No… No, I’m not hungry.” Lenna said and curled up on the bed wincing as another wave of flashbacks hit her.    
  
\-------------------------------------------------------   
  
_ 1 year later _   
  
“Benjamin! You come down from there right now!” Lenna shouted up at Ben who was climbing up the rigging on the ship.    
“Oh let the lad explore.” Hook said standing beside her. “He’s definitely got my sense of adventure. You” He smirked. “You should be resting.”    
“Your sense of adventure will get him killed.” Lenna glared. “And you should mind your own business.” She quipped. “Benjamin!” She shouted as Ben climbed higher.    
“He listens just as well as you do.” Hook observed with a hint of sarcasm.    
Lenna sighed. “He wasn’t this way when Bennett was alive.”    
“I don’t imagine young Bennett instilling fear in anyone. Let alone that boy.”    
“Bennett was kind, but firm when he needed to be. If you think he’ll listen better to you, be my guest.” Lenna said and stepped aside.    
“Benjamin, come down!” Hook called.    
Benjamin turned and faced them.    
“But I like it up here. You can see more.”    
Hook cocked his head to the side. Lenna smirked.    
“It seems the Captain has lost his touch.”    
“Tread carefully princess.” Hook grumbled.    
“You come down, Or I come up!” Hook shouted up at the defiant little reflection of himself.    
“Well, you should come up, its lovely up here.” Ben smiled.    
Lenna giggled. Hook glared at her. It wasn’t a menacing glare like he would have given her before it was almost playful. Over the year, Lenna had learned to put just a tad of trust into the reformed Captain. He truly had changed. Though there was that part of her that would never forgive him, it made it easier to know she would be leaving her son in his care when she passed. Which she felt was coming soon.    
“Benjamin you are going to get yourself into trouble, please come down.” Lenna said.    
“Mum!” Ben whined.    
“Listen to your mother lad! You come down, that is an order not a request!” Hook said switching back into his Captain tone. Ben sighed.    
“Yes sir..” He mumbled and climbed half way down and then grinned jumping the rest of the way    
Lenna gasped fearing he’d get hurt but he smiled as he planted his feet in front of them and took a bow. Lenna shook her head in disbelief. He was getting to be too much like his father, and he had no idea still that Hook was his true father.    
“You, go help Milo with the decks.” Hook ordered.    
“But..” Ben Whined.    
“Ah! Next time do as you are told the first time. Go on.” Hook said pointing towards Milo Benjamin hung his head and dragged his feet towards Milo.    
“And you.” Hook said turning to Lenna.    
“Me?” Lenna asked.    
“To bed with you.”    
“Are you going to make me scrub decks too?” Lenna asked with a sly smile.    
“Don’t tempt me. Go.” He said gesturing towards the Cabin.    
Lenna nodded and turned towards the Cabin. She turned back to Hook.    
“I know, Benjamin can be trying but promise me, no matter what he does you will never strike him.” Lenna asked.    
Hook nodded.    
“Aye.” He agreed.    
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Lenna knew, that her time was up. She could feel it with every shaky breath she took.    
Hook was at her side.    
“Let me go get your son. He should be here.” Hook said.    
“No. Not yet… I want to speak with you… first.” Lenna said weakly.    
Hook nodded.    
“I.. Can never forgive you for everything you have taken from me.” Lenna said. The words cut him deep.    
“Please.” He begged. “Don’t leave without forgiving me.”    
“I..can’t,” Lenna shook her head. “Please. Don’t tell Benjamin, Don’t tell him what you did to me. Don’t tell him that you are his father and that you killed Bennett.”    
“You want me to keep him from the truth?” Hook asked.    
Lenna nodded and wheezed coughing up blood. Hook leaned over with a rag and wiped it from her lip.    
“He.. can’t know. It will ruin him.” Lenna pleaded.    
“Then.. he wont.” Hook said sadly. “Please you don’t have long. Let me get him.”    
Lenna nodded.    
Hook walked to the door and opened it finding Ben just on the other side.    
“Its..time lad.” Hook said. Ben nodded solemnly and walked into the room.    
“I will.. Leave you two alone.” Hook said and walked out of the room taking a deep breath.    
Benjamin approached his mother.    
“Benny.” Lenna smiled and touched his cheek. Ben held her cold hand there.    
“Mum.. don’t go.” His voice broke.    
“I don’t want to, sweet boy.” Lenna said with tears in her eyes. “But its time.”    
“I know.” Ben said quietly and leaned down and kissed her forehead.    
“I love you.” He said.    
“I love you too Benja-min.” Lenna said taking one final breath.    
“Mum..” Ben said and shook her lightly. Her eyes were still open but the life had gone from them.    
“Mum please.. Not yet.” Ben cried and looked away. His expression darkened and he looked back at his mother.    
“I.. heard you, speaking with him before I came in.” He said and swallowed thickly. “And I swear to you, that I will not rest until I’ve killed every last one of them.” He said bitterly. “They will all suffer for what they have done to you. Especially  __ him He will beg for mercy as he made you beg.  I swear it.” He promised darkly and put his hand over his mothers eyes closing them before standing from the bed. His expression softened and he walked towards the door and opened it looking down.    
“She..she’s gone.” He said quietly. Hook knelt down to the boy    
“I’m sorry Lad.” He said and embraced him. Ben rested his chin on Hooks shoulder. His blue eyes darkened once again remembering the promise he made to his mother.    


\------------------------------------------------

  
_ 3 years later _ _   
_ _   
_ Ben had learned much from his father. Hook willingly taught him everything he wanted to know about sailing, dueling,  everything he needed to know about being a pirate unaware that the boy was plotting to use this knowledge against him. Every year, every day, every minute Ben spent on this ship he felt himself spiral more and more into hatred for the man who destroyed his mother.    
  
What started as a typical lesson in sword combat was turning ugly fast. Benjamin’s slashes were getting closer and closer to Hook’s head and throat, and when He would jab it was as if he jabbed with intent to kill.    
“You are getting bloody good.” Hook said and quickly dodged out of the way as Ben slashed a little too close to his throat again.    
“Its only practice Benjamin!” Hook scolded the boy.    
“I’m through practicing.” Ben spat thrusting his sword forward Hook blocked his advance again.    
“What has gotten into you lad?” Hook asked trying to stop the duel, but Ben was relentless. “Have I done something to upset you?”     
Ben chuckled darkly.    
“Its funny you should ask really, as if you don’t know what you have done!” He growled venomously lunging forward again.    
“What are you talking about?!” Hook demanded. “Put the sword down and we will talk.”    
“I Will put the sword down, in your bloody chest!” Ben hissed.    
“You’ve gone mad.” Hook shook his head backing away He didn’t want to hurt Ben. He wouldn’t hurt him.    
“If I’ve gone mad, its because you drove me to it. Just like you drove my mother to it.” Ben’s eyes were black with pent up rage.    
“So.. you know?” Hook asked.    
“I know everything.” Ben said. “I heard you and my mother speaking the day she passed. I heard you beg for her forgiveness knowing bloody well you didn’t deserve it!”    
Hook shook his head backing up    
“Benjamin I will live the rest of my life with remorse for what I have done. She never wanted you to know, She knew this would happen but this is not the path you want to follow. That hatred, and darkness and the thirst for revenge is what drove me to do the things I did and I won’t allow you to go down that path.”    
“Aye? Then you’ll have to kill me before I kill you!” Ben yelled and lunged forward again.    
“I will not fight you Benjamin! You stop this madness!” Hook demanded.    
“Why won’t you fight?!” Ben asked. “Coward!”    
“I am your father Ben, I will not hurt you. If that makes me a coward then so be it!”    
Ben laughed almost maniacally. He pointed his sword at Hook and glared.    
“You! Are NOT my father, You murdered my father!”    
“I will never be able to forgive myself for that.” Hook said.    
“Good! You don’t deserve it!”    
Ben swung his sword again but this time Hook knocked it from his hand and kicked it out of the way.    
“Enough!” He shouted. “I promised your mother I would not harm you and I won’t.”    
Ben climbed to the side of the ship.    
“And I promise you, you will regret not killing me when you had the chance. I will not rest until I have destroyed you like you destroyed her.” Ben vowed.    
“Ben come down.” Hook ordered. “If you fall, you won’t survive it.”    
“You underestimate me,  __ Hook .” Ben smirked and teetered on the edge of the ship.    
“Ben!” Hook shouted lunging forward as Ben slipped He caught Ben’s wrist as he went over the side.    
He extended his Hook.    
“Grab my Hook, Please.” Hook pleaded with the boy. He lost everyone he ever cared about he couldn’t lose his son too, even if his son hated him.    
“I can be a better man. I can change. For you.”    
“Its too late for that!” Ben growled.    
“Please, son don’t let go!” Hook begged. Ben twisted his wrist in Hooks grip and raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.    
“Until we meet again, father.”    
“No!” Hook yelled as his grip on Ben’s wrist slipped and Ben fell. “Ben!” He shouted as Ben landed in the water instantly being swept under the current.    
Hook ran along the side of the ship, his eyes scanning the sea below for any signs of life but none where found.    
Ben was gone. 


	18. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later in Storybrooke, Killian is trying to move on from his villainous past but how can he move on when the residents of storybrooke continuously throw it back into his face every time he makes a mistake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where things are taking a turn from the rest of the story.   
> Introducing a new OC I hope you guys like her as much I do.   
> Chapter contains some explicit material, going out with a bang no pun intended.   
> Thank you for all the kudos on this story! Means a lot! Make sure to read the end notes ;)

_ Years later _ _   
_ _ Storybrooke, ME _ _   
_ _   
_ Killian looked down at the tumbler on the bar in front of him at Granny’s The words of his now former lover and Storybrooke’s resident saviour Emma Swan cutting deeper and deeper.    
_   
_ _ “You’ll never be anything more than a villain, Hook.” Emma spat at him. He’d made a simple mistake but Emma made sure that every time he made one, his past was thrown back in his face like a punch to the teeth.  _ _   
_ _ “It was a bloody mistake Emma! I am trying my best! You know that.”  _ _   
_ _ “When are you going to stop giving me that line?! When are you going to realize that your best just isn’t good enough anymore!” Emma yelled. “How many more times do you have to let me down?”  _ _   
_ _ Hook scoffed and threw his hand up.  _ _   
_ _ “No, I suppose its not. Nothing is good enough for Emma Swan because you are just the bloody epitome of fucking perfection aren’t you Swan?!” Hook shouted.  _ _   
_ _ “I didn’t mean it that way.” Emma shook her head.  _ _   
_ _ “Oh, you did.” Hook said and grabbed his jacket off the hook by the door.  _ _   
_ _ “Where are you going?” Emma asked.  _ _   
_ _ “That, Swan is no longer your concern. Fear not, I won’t be letting you down again.” _ _   
_ _ “Killian, wait.” Emma said.  _ _   
_ _ “No! Swan, My best is not good enough for you, You said it yourself. So I’ll leave.”  _ _   
_ _ “Come on, I was angry lets just talk-”  _ _   
_ _ “No! I am a villain remember Swan? We don’t talk things through, we don’t get happy endings. So why don’t you take your perfect little life and shove off with it!” Hook shouted and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.  _ _   
_ _   
_ His course for redemption had been bumpy, but he thought he had truly found it here in this town, and he was proved wrong yet again.    
“If you aren’t going to drink that, give it here.” A woman's voice said from the stool beside him. Killian looked up at the woman, with long dark hair and eyes that looked like fire, he’d never seen eyes like that before. She wore tight black jeans and leather boots with buckles and studs. Her shirt, he didn’t quite understand. It took him a while to adjust to this realms clothing but there were still things that surprised him. It looked like nothing but black netting and he could see the fair skin on her toned stomach and her red and black plaid bra that hardly covered her chest. She had a leather Jacket folded neatly over her lap and she wore a choker with silver spikes and a metal ring  around her neck that made him raise a brow. His darker side could have been highly entertained by that.    
“Ello?” The woman sighed and waved her hand in front of his face. “Earth to Captain.”    
Killian shook his head trying to shake the incredibly sinful thoughts from his head.    
“Sorry, what was that?” Killian asked.    
“I said, if you aren’t going to drink that, give it here.” The woman replied.    
“I intend to drink it, and after this one, another.”    
The woman pouted.    
“What's the matter Jonesy?”    
“I’m sorry do I know you?” Killian asked.    
“Probably not, I know everyone here but not a bloody one of you know me.” She scowled and propped her elbow on the bar and rested her chin in the palm of her hand tapping her deep purple lips with her black painted fingernails.    
“Perhaps if you’d introduce yourself?” Killian asked with a smirk.    
“Jordan, well its my cursed name but I like it more than the real one. Call me Jordy.” She grinned.    
“Alright then, Jordy it is.” Killian smiled. “Killian Jones, as you seem to know.”    
“Aye, Captain.” Jordan winked. “So, what’s got you here and not at home snuggled up to your saviour?” Jordan asked.    
“Long story.”    
Jordan looked around and then looked back at him.    
“Aint a soul here, but me, and you and that old bat, wherever she is and I’ve got nowhere to be.” Jordan shrugged. “But, I do like a drink with storytime.” She grinned and hoised her self up onto the bar climbing over it and running her hand over the various bottles of hard liquor looking for what she wanted.    
“Should you be doing that?” Killian asked.    
Jordan scoffed.    
“Please, if it were the bloody savior, no one would bat an eye. And believe me I’ve seen her do it to. Hah. perfect.” She grinned and picked up a bottle of whisky and a glass and poured some in it walking back around the bar this time instead of climbing over it.    
“So. Captain tell your tale.” She smiled and sipped at her drink.    
“I made a mistake. A small one and as usual, Swan painted me as she’s always seen me. The Villain. No matter how hard I’ve tried to be a better man. For her, for everyone all they see is my past. How am I supposed to move on from my past, if no one else can?” Killian asked and threw back the rest of his drink. It was clear to Jordan that he was not just. referring to Emma.    
“I’ve let them all down.” He sighed.   
“Nonsense Captain.” Jordan shrugged and twisted the cap on the bottle she had pulled from behind the bar and poured him some more.    
“It sounds like everyone else has let you down.” She said and put her hand on top of his Hook.    
“Nobody in this Godforsaken town is perfect Killian, although the Charmings, like to think they are.” She snorted. “Everyone has a past. But that past is no ones business but their own. It's what you are doing now that matters. It's all that matters, and if they can’t see that, then fuck em.” She said and threw back the rest of her drink as well and poured herself some more.    
“Well, I mean.. Don’t actually fuck em unless you’re into that.” She clarified.    
“Well, thank you for clearing that up love, I’d be lost without you.” Killian smirked and turned in his stool so he was facing her.    
Jordan turned in her stool  and rested her feet on the metal bar around the legs on his stool.    
“I take it you are not fond of the charmings” Killian observed.    
Jordan shrugged again.    
“Not my cup of tea. I don’t buy into their royal mumbo jumbo.”    
Killian chuckled.    
“Mumbo jumbo?” He questioned.    
“Basically I think they’re a bunch of bullshit and the savior, if she wants to talk about a bloody past she should look at her own.” Jordan scoffed. “If you aren’t good enough for her, you are bound to be good enough for someone else. You just have to find that person. Her bloody loss. If you ask me.”    
Killian leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.    
“What about you? Do you have a tale of your own? What brings you here?”    
“I was bored and I saw you walk in so I followed you.” Jordan met his eyes and grinned. “I figured one of two things would happen. You would get drunk and start pirating about, and I do so love watching you stumble around ordering people around like you’re on your ship.” She giggled. “Or, I’d actually get a chance to speak one on one with the infamous Captain Hook and for once, I am glad it is the later.”    
“Most people don’t openly approach me. The Hook scares most off.”    
“I like it.” She smirked and ran her finger over the curve of the metal hook. “As I said Captain, your past is in your past for a reason. You’ve not given me a reason to run in terror, and you’d have to try awfully hard to frighten me”    
“What about your past love?” Killian asked his boot slipped under the bar attached the the legs of her stool and scooted her towards him.    
“Smooth, Captain.” She smirked. “My past is in the past as well and everything that happened then, has happened and doesn’t change a bloody thing about what is happening now.” Jordan ran her tongue over her bottom lip watching his lips curve into that devilish smirk of his.    
“And.. wha _ t is _ happening now?” He asked in a near whisper.    
“Right now? I am going to take this bottle and walk out the door with it, across the street to my room at the bed and breakfast.  __ Right Now , Captain I am extending an invitation for you to join me, in my room for a drink.” Jordan said slyly.    
“Well, Jordan, it would be incredibly rude of me to decline your invitation.” Killian said and stood up and offered his arm. Jordan picked up the bottle from the bar and took his arm hopping off of her stool letting Killian lead the way out of the diner and across the street to the bed and breakfast.  
  
They hadn’t even made it all the way up the stairs before Jordan had the bottle open taking a big swig from it.  she passed it up to him and he took it tipping it back.    
“Easy Captain, we do still have the rest of the stairs.” Jordan hiccuped. Killian handed her back the bottle and pulled her along up the stairs. Jordan fished in her pocket for the keys to her door.    
“Perhaps, maybe you should wear looser fitting pants, darling.” Killian smirked.    
“In a hurry Captain?” Jordan asked raising an eyebrow. “Feeling thirsty?”    
Killian’s eyes darkened with lust.    
“Why don’t you open the door and find out how thirsty I am?” He said in a low growl. Now Jordan found herself to be the one in a hurry she pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked the door and no sooner made it into the room before her back was slammed into the door effectively shutting it. Killian wasting no time, crashed his lips into hers as if he was to devour her. Their teeth clashed as Killian’s tongue danced its way into her mouth. She rolled her eyes back and moaned against his mouth causing him to press his body against hers pinning her to the door.    
He pulled away from the kiss, his eyes were almost completely black.   
“Why the bloody hell did you stop?!” Jordan nearly shouted.    
“Just making sure we are on the same page love.” Killian smirked.    
“Same page, same whole bloody book.” Jordan mumbled and pulled him back to her lips by his jacket.    
Killian smirked against her lips and pulled away again.    
“One more question. Are you particularly fond of this top?” He asked.    
“I have four of them. Why?” Jordan asked. Killian looped his hook through one of the many holes in the top and tore it off of her in one go. Jordan kicked her boots off and pushed his jacket off of him while he unbuttoned her pants surprisingly quick for a man with one hand. She unzipped his vest and he shimmied out of it sending it to the floor. Killian’s lips trailed up and down her neck as his hand dipped into the front of her pants.    
“You’re putting the ocean to shame darling.” He growled against her neck. Jordan went from slowly unbuttoning his shirt to tearing the damn thing open raining buttons down on them. She rocked herself into his experienced fingers as they explored her core.    
“Killian..bloody fuck..” She breathed.    
“Mm, we’ll get to that sweetheart.” He chuckled as his thumb ran lazy circles around the bundle of nerves making her hiss and arch into him. Jordan raked her fingernails through his dark chest hair leaving pink scratches down his chest. She tore feverishly into his belt buckle like she was opening a package on christmas. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants pushing them down raising an eyebrow as his length sprang free. The man wore nearly 100 layers of clothing, but no underwear. Killian pulled his hand out from her pants moved his hand up to her bra leaving a trail of her essence behind on her stomach. He reached around her back and fidgeted with the clasps on the bra cursing under his breath.    
“Buggering contraption.” He mumbled Jordan grinned and reached around and helped him before pulling the bra off and slinging it across the room.    
“You are a bloody Marvel.” Killian said stepping back to admire her. “But these need to go.” He said and hooked his fingers and his hook into the loops of her pants yanking them down. Jordan stepped out of them.. Killian looped his hook into the metal ring on her choker and pulled her to his lips. He knew there was a reason he liked this thing. Jordan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and jumped up a little to hook her legs around his waist. Killian pressed her back into the door slowly sinking into her. Both of them shuddered in pleasure.    
“You are sure?” Killian asked resting his forehead on hers.    
“What a strange question to ask, at this moment.” Jordan giggled. “If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have invited you Killian. I didn’t quite expect this when I walked into the bar, but I feel no regret. You and I, we are two misunderstood people who understand each other. So yes. I am sure. I am also sure that I don’t want you to stop until the bloody sun comes up. Think you can manage Captain?”    
Killian grinned    
“Aye.” He replied and pulled out half way and thrust himself back in again, and again, taking her right there against the door. Her cries of ecstasy echoing off the walls.    
  
He kept to his promise. He didn’t stop until the first signs of dawn were peeking in the window and both of them were utterly spent. They lay on the bed in the room with there limbs tangled together.    
“Jordy?” Killian asked, but all he got in response was the sound of her light snores He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled.    
“Thank you.” He whispered.     
  
There was a pounding on the door that stirred both Jordan and Killian from there post sex coma.    
“Bloody hell..” Jordan sighed.    
“Expecting company?” Killian mumbled rising from the bed.    
“No. No one comes to see me.” Jordan mumbled. “And I rather like it that way..you however, you come see me anytime you want Captain.” Jordan winked.    
“Oh. I will. But first I’ll have to leave and that is not on the agenda for the day.” Killian grinned. The pounding on the door continued.    
“You handle that, I am going to take a shower, join me when you are finished.” He said and kissed her. Jordan wanted to say to hell with whoever was on the other side of the door and join him now but the knocking only got louder. She grumbled as Killian walked away to the bathroom.   
“Just a bloody minute!” She shouted and strolled over to her dresser pulling on a pair of panties and a tee shirt before walking to the door and yanking it open finding a less than amused Emma Swan on the other side.    
“Sheriff Savior Swan. Whatever can I help you with today?” Jordan said dully.    
“Did you take a bottle of Jameson from Granny’s last night?” She asked. Jordan thought for a minute.    
“Oh.” She said and reached over to the table beside the door and grabbed the bottle.    
“Borrowed actually, I was going to bring it back. But you can take it if you’d like.” Jordan shrugged and handed over the bottle and then went to close the door but Emma stopped it with her foot. 

“We’ve talked about this, Jordy. You can’t just  _ borrow _ things.”    
“Of course I can’t, I’m not Emma Swan.” Jordan said and rolled her eyes.    
“What is that supposed to mean?” Emma glared.    
“Oh you know what it means.” Jordan spat.    
Killian came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.    
“Love, by any chance do you have something that isn’t going to make me smell like a bloody fruit cocktail?” Killian asked stopping in his tracks looking at their wide eyed visitor.    
“Swan.” He said.  “Ohh. I forgot to mention, I also borrowed him from Granny’s last night. But I have no intentions on returning him.” Jordan said narrowing her eyes at Emma.    
“Killian.. What the hell?” Emma demanded. Killian went to speak but Jordan cut him off.    
“Don’t say another word, you have nothing to explain to her. You owe her nothing.” Jordan said.    
“Excuse me?” Emma asked. “Who the hell are you to say he doesn’t owe me an explanation?”    
Killian approached the door seeing that Jordan was ready to drop kick Emma into a different realm. He pulled Jordan behind him possessively.    
“She’s right, Swan. I owe you nothing. I am not good enough for you remember?”    
“Killian I was angry it was just a fight!” Emma exclaimed.    
“It wasn’t just a fight, it was the last fight. Every time we fight you throw my past back into my bloody face. Well, enough. My best is not good enough for you but it will be damn good enough for someone else. I owe you nothing, Jordan owes you nothing, so all that's left for you to do, is get into that bloody yellow bug and drive away.”   
Emma’s jaw bobbed up and down as she tried to find words.    
“Goodbye Swan.” Killian said and closed the door.    
“That.. that was brilliant.” Jordan smiled. “No one..has ever defended me like that..”    
“Looks like its something new for the both of us.” Killian smiled and pushed her brown hair out of her face.    
“Now about that shower.” He grinned.    
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
_ 1 year later.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Killian couldn’t believe how happy he was. He never thought after all he had done, he’d ever find a way to feel happy again. He never felt like he deserved it until he met Jordan. Even if they had a fight here and there, his past was never brought up. She didn’t care about his past she only cared about who he was today. Finally, someone believed that the pirate could be something more. He was good enough.    
Jordan lived with him for the most part on his ship. She liked it more than the bed and breakfast, and she was quite content not living in a fancy house as long as she had him she would be content where ever they ended up.    
  
Killian approached his ship. Jordan was supposed to be waiting for him there and the two of them were going to go have dinner at Granny’s.    
“Jordy? Love where are you?” Killian asked as she walked on deck. It was eerily quiet and Killian felt something wasn’t quite right. Maybe she was playing a trick on him. She did that sometimes. He walked to the Captains quarters and found the door cracked slightly. He pushed open the door and there was someone sitting in his chair facing away from him.    
“Who the bloody hell are you?!” He demanded with his hand on his cutlass. The man turned around and frowned. Killian felt like he was staring at a ghost.    
“You wound me Father.”    
“B..Benjamin.. how?” Killian asked. “You were gone.”    
“I told you, you underestimate me.” Ben smirked and stood up. The boy had grown. He was a damn near mirror image of Killian matching dark hair, and scruff, and bright blue eyes. He was dressed like he was from this world so Killian could only assume he had been in this world for a while.    
Killian was hit with the sudden realization that Jordan should have been here.    
“Where is she? What have you done to her?” Killian asked.    
“Oh, Nothing yet. I just sent her a message from your phone telling her to meet you at the library instead so we could chat. It has been a long time. And you appear far too happy for my taste.” Benjamin tsked him and stood up stalking to him.    
“These people have no idea the man you truly are do they?”    
“Benjamin. Please.. We can start over.”    
“I don’t want to start over!” Ben hissed. “I’ve got work to do. I thought, just killing you would be simple enough but no, now that I see this new life you have…” Ben smirked.    
“I think I’ll rather enjoy dragging this out, turning everyone against you. I wonder what  _ Jordy  _ will think when I tell her what you did.”    
“Ben just let it go.” Killian begged.    
“I could but that wouldn’t be nearly as fun.” Ben chuckled and walked past him and stopped.    
“Could you point me in the direction of a place I can rest? I’m tired from my trip here. I’ll be here a  __ while .”    
  
**To be continued**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats right! To be continued :D I have a sequel in the works for this fic!   
> and I know things seem like they are sunshine and rainbows right now, and that Killian has completely flipped the good guy switch...   
> But I promise you, that while the next fic will not be AS dark as this one...  
> I have some dark shit up my sleeve Muwhahaha. ;)   
> Thank you all for reading! Hope to see you for the sequel! <3


End file.
